My Destiny is Love You
by Jaejung Love
Summary: YUNJAE! Bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang pernah Ia cintai dulu, 6th yang lalu. Tapi rasa cinta itu kini telah berubah. Dia membencinya, namun takdir mengikat mereka dalam sebuah pernikahan. Apa yang akan terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Destiny is Love U**

**Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jae Joong and others**

**Level: PG 15+ - NC17**

**Genre: Hurt, Sad, Family, Yaoi, Mpreg and others**

**Pairing: YUNJAE Couple Abadi**

**Summary:** Bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang dulu Ia cintai setelah 6 tahun lamanya mereka berpisah. Namun rasa cinta yang tumbuh itu kini pudar akibat insiden yang mempermalukan dirinya oleh seseorang yang di cintainya itu, dan dari situlah dia mencoba untuk menghapus rasa cinta itu. Kini yang dia rasakan bukanlah cinta lagi, namun benci. Dia sangat membencinya. Suatu hari dia dipertemukan kembali dengan orang yang dulu pernah Ia cintai itu karena hutang-hutang ayahnya pada namja itu. Mengharuskan Ia menikah dengan namja yang kini Ia benci. Apakah setelah ini Ia masih membenci namja yang kini telah menjadi suaminya?

**Made by Jaejung Love**

...

**PART. 1**

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku tak mau menikah dengan orang itu, kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya?" ucapnya terus-menerus tak terima dengan kenyataan yang harus Ia hadapi saat ini. "Hiks.. Kenapa aku jadi seperti wanita? Aku tak boleh menangis.." ucap namja itu kemudian dan mulai menghapus air matanya yang sempat jatuh dipipinya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia pun memulai untuk mengontrol emosinya. Tangisan itu perlahan berubah menjadi suara sesengukan saja. Ia sudah bisa mengontrolnya sekarang.

"Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana? CEPAT KELUAR!" bentak seseorang dari arah luar kepada Kim Jaejoong, namja yang tadi sedang menangis di dalam kamar mandi. Mendengar suara suaminya memanggil seperti itu Jaejoong langsung bergegas untuk keluar. Ia merapikan penampilannya sebelum Ia keluar dari dalam sana.

"Ne, aku akan keluar sekarang.." ucapnya dengan suara agak sedikit serak akibat menangis tadi.

"Kau ini.. sudah banyak tamu yang menunggu kita diluar, apa kau mau membuatku malu hah? Lap itu air matamu, dan tersenyumlah.." ucapnya dengan nada keras. Jaejoong hanya menunduk takut dan menghapus sisa air mata itu segera. Dia berjalan dibelakang Jung Yunho, namja yang membentaknya tadi.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu Jung Yunho, akhirnya kau menikah juga.." ucap salah satu tamu undangan dan menjabat tangan dengan kedua mempelai yang bisa dikatakan bahagia. Tak ada yang tahu kalau mempelai wanita ini menikah karena terpaksa?

"Ne, Gomawo " ucap Yunho tak memperlihatkan adanya sesuatu keganjilan dalam pernikahan ini.

...

"Ah, lelah sekali.." Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang kamarnya sudah dirias indah seperti layaknya kamar pengantin pada umumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yunho sinis pada Jaejoong tiba-tiba saat melihat namja cantik yang kini sudah berstatus resmi sebagai istrinya itu. Yunho memandang tak suka pada namja cantik itu yang menurutnya menjijikan.

"A.. ku," Jaejoong mengantungkan kalimatnya, Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa atas ucapan Yunho padanya. "Bukankah ini juga merupakan kamar tidur milikku juga?" Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin Ia katakan saat itu.

"Keluar dari kamar ini sekarang juga, asal kau tahu walau kita sudah menikah hubungan yang kita jalani tidak akan seperti orang yang sudah menikah pada umumnya. Kau mengerti?" jelas Yunho pada Jaejoong. Yang tadinya menunduk, Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya karena kaget Yunho akan menyuruhnya keluar dari kamar itu.

"Lalu aku tidur dimana?" tanya-nya setelah itu.

"Aku tak perduli! Cepatlah keluar, aku ingin istirahat." usir Yunho pada Jaejoong dan tak memperdulikan namja cantik itu yang kini sedang kebingungan.

Jaejoong ragu untuk keluar dari kamar mereka, karena saat ini mereka berada di sebuah hotel. Jika dirinya keluar dari kamar itu, lalu Ia akan tidur dimana? Menyewa sebuah kamar di tempat seperti ini? Dia tak punya uang. Akhirnya karena tak ada pilihan lain lagi, dengan langkah gontai Jaejoong mulai akan meninggalkan kamar itu segera. Ingin rasanya, Jung Yunho membatalkan niatannya itu dan membolehkannya tidur di sofa atau di lantai-pun Ia rela. Saat akan memulai memutar kenop pintu itu, tiba-tiba Yunho memanggilnya. Mendengar itu, Jaejoong merasa senang. Apakah Yunho akan membatalkan niatannya?

"Kim Jaejoong!" panggil Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum cerah dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Yunho - suaminya.

"Ye?"

"Jangan lupa untuk tutup pintunya dan satu lagi jangan mencoba untuk kabur. Kau mengerti?" ucapan Yunho barusan membuat Jaejoong runtuh seketika. Harapan manis yang Ia inginkan ternyata tak pernah ada, sebaiknya Ia tak pernah berfikir kalau Yunho akan berbuat baik padanya. Yunho masih sama seperti enam tahun yang lalu. Menyebalkan dan Ia membencinya.

"Ne, aku mengerti.." ucapnya pelan dan tak semangat. Jaejoong pun keluar dari kamar itu.

Kini Jaejoong berada di luar kamar dimada Yunho sedang beristirahat.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Dia-pun berpindah posisi sedikit, tepat disamping pintu bercat coklat itu. Ia duduk dengan kedua kakinya yang Ia tekuk, kedua tangannya Ia letakkan diatas lututnya sebagai bantalan. Ia-pun menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Cuaca hari ini sangatlah dingin. Dia mengingat kejadian satu minggu yang lalu sebelum dirinya bertemu lagi dengan Jung Yunho mantan teman satu sekolahnya dulu.

.

.

.

**% FLASHBACK %**

SATU MINGGU YANG LALU.

"Appa kenapa Appa tega sekali padaku? Appa membiarkan aku menikah dengan seseorang yang tak aku kenal?" bentak Jaejoong pada ayahnya. Kini dia sedang kesal, karena ayahnya tiba-tiba meminta dirinya untuk menikah dengan orang pilihan ayahnya itu.

"Tenanglah, kau hanya akan menikah, dan dia itu orang yang sangat kaya. Kau akan hidup enak jika menikah dengannya.." bujuk ayah pada anak satu-satunya.

"Apa yang membuat ayah ingin menikahkan aku dengannya? Apa ayah mempunyai hutang? CEPAT KATAKAN yang sejujurnya padaku!" ucap Jaejoong keras pada ayahnya.

"Iya ayah memang mempunyai hutang dengannya dan ayah menjadikanmu sebagai jaminan! aku ayah Jaejoong akhirnya.

"A.. apa yang ayah katakan itu benar? " tanya Jaejoong tak percaya ayahnya akan berbuat seperti itu padanya. Tentu namja cantik itu merasa kecewa pada ayahnya.

"Ayah tak ingin kehilangan rumah kita, makanya ayah menjadikanmu sebagai jaminan." jawabnya dengan nada enteng, tak ada beban sama sekali saat mengutarakannya.

"Jadi ayah lebih sayang dengan rumah ini dibandingkan denganku, begitu?" ujar Jaejoong ditengah rasa kecewanya saat ini.

"Sudahlah, ini juga untuk kebaikanmu kau akan menikah dengan orang kaya dan hidup enak dengannya jadi terima saja." ucap ayah Jaejoong. Ia merasa sulit sekali membujuk anaknya itu. Padahal dia akan menikahkannya dengan namja kaya, dia berfikir bahwa anaknya itu bodoh karena menolak menikah dengan namja pilihannya itu.

"Aku tak mau!"

"Kau harus mau Kim Jaejoong! Apa kau akan membuatku gila hah?" akhirnya ayah Jaejoong membentaknya. Ia sudah tak memiliki kesabaran lagi saat ini. Mau tak mau Jaejoong harus menikah dengannya. Itulah maunya. Ia tak peduli dengan perasaan Jaejoong saat ini.

Setelah ayahnya membentak dirinya, Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan ayahnya begitu saja. Dirinya benar-benar kesal saat ini. Bisa-bisanya ayahnya itu melakukan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Heh! Kau mau kemana ayahmu ini belum selesai bicara!" teriak ayah Jaejoong kesal pada anaknya itu.

...

"Mianhe tuan Jung, aku tidak tahu kalau anakku akan kabur, aku benar-benar minta maaf.." ucap ayah Jaejoong takut kepada orang yang ada didepannya saat ini. Dia adalah namja yang akan menikah dengan Jaejoong.

Belum sempat Yunho menjawab atas perkataan Tuan Kim itu, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara keributan dari arah luar.

"Lepas.. Lepaskan aku, aku bilang lepaskan!" teriak seseorang berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Telihat seorang namja yang sedang memberontak pada kedua namja yang sudah mengunci pergerakannya itu.

"Jae.. joong." ucap ayah Jaejoong terbata tak menyangka orang suruhan Jung Yunho akan menemukan anaknya secepat ini. Seseorang yang sedang memberontak itu ternyata adalah Kim Jaejoong - anak Tuan Kim yang sedari tadi sudah bersama dengan Yunho diruangan itu.

"A..ayah.." Jaejoong kaget saat melihat ayahnya berada ditempat yang sama dengannya.

"Tuan Jung saya sudah menemukan orang yang anda cari.." ucap salah satu dari orang yang membawa Jaejoong itu.

"Terimakasih, kerja kalian sangat bagus.." ucap Yunho, setelahnya Yunho menyuruh orang suruhannya itu keluar dari ruangannya.

Merasa tak asing dengan suara yang baru saja di dengarnya, dia menoleh kearah namja yang sedang duduk dikursi mewahnya saat ini. Dilihatnya namja yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya berbingkai kacamata hitam dimatanya. Namja itu membuka kacamata hitamnya sehingga wajahnya bisa terlihat dengan jelas oleh seseorang yang kini sedang memperhatikannya itu. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya saat tahu siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Kita bertemu lagi Kim.. Jaejoong.." ucapnya. Jaejoong, dia hanya diam saja tak merespon sapaan Yunho padanya.

Jaejoong benar-benar sangat membenci orang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Kau, Jung Yunho.. Apa kau belum puas menyiksaku selama ini?" ucap Jaejoong akhirnya. Dia kesal pada namja tampan itu. Jaejoong akui bahwa kini Yunho terlihat semakin bertambah tampan dibanding dulu.

"Bisakah tinggalkan kami berdua saja? Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya." Yunho berbicara pada ayah Jaejoong. Ayah Jaejoong mengangguk, setelahnya dia pun membiarkan Jaejoong bersama dengan Yunho diruangan itu.

"Apa aku menyiksamu selama ini? Bahkan kita baru bertemu lagi setelah 6 tahun kita berpisah.." ucap Yunho dengan nada yang begitu santai didengar.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku sebenarnya?" tanya Jaejoong langsung pada intinya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau lah jaminan itu.. kau benar-benar rendah Kim.." ucapan-ucapan yang Yunho lontarkan membuat Jaejoong geram dan ingin memukul wajah tampan Yunho itu sekarang juga. Namun Ia tak mau ambil resiko saat ini sehingga Ia urungkan hasratnya itu.

"Aku tak ingin mendengarkan omongkosong dari mulutmu Jung Yunho!"

"Ah.. kau marah ternyata aku mengataimu rendah? Hah?" ucap Yunho sambil memegang dagu Jaejoong lalu melepasnya dengan kasar.

"Tolong, kumohon lepaskanlah aku.. aku akan berusaha untuk melunasi hutang ayahku padamu, aku akan bekerja keras.." mohon Jaejoong pada Yunho setelahnya. Mungkin jika dia berbicara lebih lembut padanya, Yunho akan berubah pikiran.

"Kau akan kerja apa? Sampai kau matipun kau tak akan mampu untuk melunasi semua hutang itu.." ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak, ada benarnya juga ucapan Yunho barusan dirinya yang sangat miskin dan tak mempunyai pekerjaan saat ini. Mencari pekerjaan sangatlah sulit bukan? Apalagi Jaejoong hanya lulusan SMP. Dia memang sempat bersekolah SMA tetapi hanya satu tahun dan karena sebuah insiden itulah yang membuatnya tak meneruskan sekolahnya lagi.

"Apa.. hanya dengan menikah dengan mu semuanya bisa dianggap lunas?" dengan ragu Jaejoong menanyakan itu pada Yunho.

"Tidak semudah itu, tetapi bisa dikatakan ayahmu terbebas dari semua hutang itu." jawab Yunho kemudian.

"Aku akan menikah denganmu, asal kau tak sakiti ayahku, kau cukup sakiti aku saja.." ucap Jaejoong akhirnya. Ia menyanyangi ayahnya, karena dia satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya saat ini dan Jaejoong ingin melindungi ayahnya.

"Benar-benar anak berbakti." Yunho menepuk kedua pundak Jaejoong dan tersenyum sinis.

**%END FLASHBACK% **

.

.

.

Sudah 30 menit lamanya Jaejoong berada disana. Dia terus berfikir apa yang harus Ia lakukan? Apakah kabur merupakan hal yang terbaik saat ini? Dia sungguh bingung. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa?

"Apa aku kabur saja ya?" tanyanya pada diri-sendiri. Dia sangat menyanyangi ayahnya, jika dia kabur mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada ayahnya nanti.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Jaejoong terlihat sangat bingung saat ini. Ia mulai mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Mianhe, ayah.. aku harus pergi dari sini.." akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia beranjak dari tempat itu dan berjalan mengendap-endap melihat situasi disekitarnya. "Apa ada orang suruhan Yunho diluar sana?" gumam Jaejoong begitu lirih sambil melihat daerah disekitarnya.

Jaejoong melihat beberapa orang yang berdiri tegap diluar sana. Dia menebak bahwa mereka adalah bodyguard Yunho.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" gumam bingung. "Aku tak perduli, aku harus pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga." sambungnya lagi. Ia benar-benar nekat sekarang. Karena yang Ia pikirkan hanya ingin terlepas dari tempat ini saat ini juga.

Jaejoong mulai berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu utama hotel, setelahnya Ia bersiap untuk lari.

HANA DUL TSE. . .

Jaejoong-pun berlari secepat Ia bisa.

"Bukankah itu istri tuan kita?" ucap salah seorang berjas hitam kepada rekan lainnya. Mereka-pun melihat kearah yang ditunjuk temannya itu.

"Ne, benar.. cepat kita harus segera menangkapnya!" perintah sang ketua dari orang-orang berjas hitam disana. Jaejoong mendengar ucapan mereka itu. Ia tak menyangka kalau bodyguard Yunho akan mengetahui aksi kaburnya itu dan kini mereka sedang mengejarnya saat ini.

"Hey! Tunggu jangan lari kau.." ucapnya sambil terus berlari mengejar Jaejoong. Semua orang suruhan Yunho-pun berusaha mengejar dan menangkap Jaejoong.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak mengenal daerah ini.." gerutu sambil terus berlari tanpa arah tujuan. Dia terus berlari dan sesekali melihat kearah belakang untuk mengetahui apa orang-orang suruhan Yunho masih mengejarnya?

"Ah Sial! kenapa mereka larinya cepat sekali?" umpat Jaejoong kesal.

Saat melihat kearah belakang dia tak tahu kalau didepannya ada sebuah batu besar, sehingga membuatnya tersandung dan terjatuh setelahnya.

DUG..

"Ah, sial! Ah sakit sekali.." rintih Jaejoong pada lututnya yang sekarang bersimbah darah. Namun tak perduli dengan rasa sakit itu, dia berusaha untuk bangun kemudian berlari secepat mungkin yang ia bisa walau larinya kini menjadi lebih lambat dari sebelumnya.

"CEPAT, Kita harus mengepungnya aku kesana dan kalian kearah sana.." tunjuk ketua itu pada anggotanya.

"BAIK!" jawab mereka serempak.

Mereka dengan cepat menuruti perintah dari ketua mereka, setelah berlari beberapa meter, merekapun sampai dengan jarak 2 meter saja dengan Kim Jaejoong saat ini.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-kemana Kim Jaejoong.. Menyerahlah.."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, aku mohon pada kalian biarkan aku pergi.." mohon Jaejoong pada beberapa orang yang ada didepannya saat ini. Dengan kondisi kakinya yang terluka dia berjalan mundur untuk menghindari orang yang terus berjalan mendekatinya.

DUG..

Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang, tak disangka bahwa Ia menabrak seseorang yang mengejarnya juga saat ini. Tanpa sepengetahuannya ternyata dirinya sudah dikepung. Kedua orang yang ada dibelakangnya itu langsung menangkapnya. Jaejoong meronta setelahnya.

"LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU sekarang juga!" ronta Jaejoong pada kedua orang yang memegang kedua lengannya itu.

"Jangan sakiti dia, ingat itu pesan dari tuan kita!"

"Kami mengerti,"

"Cepat segera bawa dia pada tuan kita,"

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju hotel tempat Yunho menginap, Jaejoong terus meronta namun tenaganya tak kuat untuk melawan dua orang yang ada disamping kanan-kirinya itu. Sampailah mereka didepan kamar tuan mereka saat ini.

TOK TOK TOK

"Aish, menganggu sekali.." dengan malasnya Yunho bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu itu kamarnya.

"Ada apa? Kalian menganggu saja.." ucap Yunho sedikit kesal pada bodyguardnya.

"Maaf tuan kami menganggu istirahat anda, saya hanya ingin menyerahkan istri anda yang berusaha kabur tadi.."

"MWO?" Yunho tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dan dilihatnya namja yang badannya paling kecil dari orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya kini. Orang yang dilihatnya sedang menunduk menutupi wajahnya.

"Kami tak menyakitinya sama sekali, luka dikakinya itu ulahnya sendiri karena terjatuh saat dia berlari." jelas ketua dari bodyguard itu.

Pandangan Yunho beralih pada lutut Jaejoong yang terluka dan benar saja lutut itu memang terluka karena dia melihat ada darah yang merembes dicelana yang Jaejoong kenakan saat ini.

"Lepaskan dia, dan tinggalkan kami. Biar aku yang mengurusnya. " ucap Yunho dingin.

"MASUK!" bentak Yunho pada Jaejoong. Dengan sangat ragu, Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar itu dengan kaki pincang.

"Aku baru saja memperingatimu untuk tidak kabur, tapi kenapa kau mengabaikan kata-kataku itu hah?" ucap Yunho mamerahi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam saja dan terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tatap aku! Aku sedang berbicara padamu." ucap Yunho kesal karena lawan bicaranya tak memandang wajahnya saat dia sedang berbicara. Akhirnya Yunho dengan kasar mengangkat dagu Jaejoong. Kini dia-pun dapat melihat wajah Jaejoong dengan jelas. Namun yang dilihatnya kini Jaejoong tengah menangis dihadapannya, matanya merah dan terdapat beberapa tetes air mata yang membasahi pipi putihnya itu.

DEG

Jung Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya, saat melihat seseorang menangis didepannya dan tentu saja dia yang menyebabkannya orang itu menangis.

"Ha.. Hapus air matamu itu.." suruh Yunho dengan nada sedikit gugup entah apa yang membuatnya gugup. Jaejoong menghapus air matanya itu perlahan. Yunho menuntunnya untuk duduk ditepi sisi ranjangnya.

"Diamlah disini, aku akan mengobati lututmu.." kata Yunho sekali lagi pada namja yang merupakan istrinya ini.

Yunho mengambil handuk yang sudah dibasahi dengan air dan juga kotak P3K.

Dilingkisnya celana Jaejoong sampai diatas lutut. Mengelap lutut itu dengan handuk kecil yang basah. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat lembut, dan sangat hati-hati. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho begitu telaten melakukan hal itu, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya kini.

DEG DEG DEG..

'Ada apa denganku? Tidak! Ini tak boleh terjadi aku tak boleh jatuh cinta dengannya lagi..' sangkal Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menampik omongan dihatinya barusan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho keitka melihat gelagat aneh Kim Jaejoong.

"Ti.. tidak.." jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Cepatlah tidur, aku juga ingin istirahat."

Jaejoong kaget karena Yunho menyuruhnya tidur dan tak mengusirnya dari kamar ini lagi.

"A.. aku tidur diranjang ini?" dengan sangat hati-hati Jaejoong bertanya.

" Ya! Aku tak mau kau melakukan kesalahan tadi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.." tentu jika Jaejoong berusaha kabur lagi saat ini, itu akan menjadi 3 kalinya.

Yunho langsung mengambil posisi untuk tidur dan berbaring membelakangi Jaejoong. Jaejoong sangat ragu untuk tidur disamping namja yang pernah disukainya dulu.

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho dan dilihatnya punggung yang tegap dan kokoh itu.

'Aku tak boleh jatuh cinta dengannya, dengan susah payah aku melupakanmu tetapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menikahiku..' ucap Jaejoong berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya kini.

Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbaring disamping Yunho, dia mengambil posisi yang sama Yunho lakukan yaitu membelakanginya. Dia tidak bisa tidur dengan mudah karena jantungnya yang terus berdetak kencang tak beraturan. Lama dia tidak bisa menutup matanya, sampai benar-benar dia merasa mengantuk dia baru bisa memejamkan matanya dan itu terjadi pada pukul 3 pagi.

"CEPAT Bangun!" bentak Yunho sangat keras pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa terusik dengan suara berisik Yunho, dia membuka matanya perlahan. Sangat berat rasanya untuk membuka matanya itu karena dia baru tidur beberapa jam saja.

"Nghn.." lenguh Jaejoong.

"CEPAT MANDI sekarang juga! Aku tunggu kau di restoran yang ada dilantai bawah." kata Yunho yang sedang memperbaiki baju yang dikenakannya sekarang.

Jaejoong membetulkan posisi berbaringnya dengan duduk ditepi ranjang. Dia mengucek matanya perlahan.

"Ini jam berapa?" tanya Jaejoong setelah sudah merasa sadar dari rasa kantuknya itu.

"Jam 7 pagi, aku pergi dulu." jawab Yunho ketus.

Yunho langsung pergi keluar dari kamar itu menuju restoran yang ada dihotel tempatnya menginap. Setelah melihat Yunho pergi, Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Dia sedikit malas untuk mandi karena keadaan dirinya yang memang masih sangat mengantuk. Sesekali dirinya tertidur saat berendam di bathtube. Itu membuatnyamemerlukan waktu 1 jam untuk mandi.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Jaejoong langsung bergegas menuju restoran yang Yunho maksud, Ia sudah sangat telat dan takut Yunho akan marah padanya. Sesampainya disana, dia melihat Yunho sedang makan sarapannya. Jaejoong menghampirinya dan duduk dibangku hadapan Yunho.

"Sayang sekali kau datang terlambat sarapannya sudah selesai," dengan santainya Yunho berbicara kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Jaejoong bingung karena Yunho beranjak dari tempat duduknya sedangkan dirinya baru saja sampai.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, kita harus melakukan perjalan. Bukan begitu?" kata Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Tapi.. aku belum sarapan.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena kau datang terlambat." jawab Yunho tak peduli.

Yunho melenggang melangkah meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya itu. Saat ini Jaejoong benar-benar kesal padanya karena tak diberi waktu sedikitpun untuk dirinya memakan sarapannya, tentu Ia sangat lapar karena tadi malam dia tak makan sama sekali. Dengan langkah malas dia-pun akhirnya mengikuti Yunho dibelakangnya.

"Masuklah.." Yunho mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Jaejoong-pun masuk dan duduk disana. Yunho menutup pintu mobil itu dan berjalan menuju pintu mobil satunya lagi kemudian membukanya lalu masuk dan duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Kita jalan sekarang." ucap Yunho pada supir pribadinya.

"Baik Tuan.."

Mobilpun melaju dengan tempo kecepatan yang sedang.

...

**JAE's POV**

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya melihat kearah luar jendela, melihat pemandangan disepanjang perjalanan yang kami lewati. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara kita berdua saat ini, aku tak tahu Yunho akan membawaku kemana. Tak terasa satu jam sudah aku berada dalam mobil mewahnya ini. Dia membawaku ke sebuah tempat yang aku sendiri tak kenal. Tempat yang seperti istana. Aku turun dari mobil mewah itu dan melihat takjub bangunan yang ada didepanku saat ini.

"Jangan kampungan seperti itu," ucapan Yunho membangunkanku dari lamunan tadi. Aku mengikuti arahnya melangkah.

"Ah.. Putraku yang tampan.. kau sudah datang?"

Aku melihat seorang wanita yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya sekarang ini. Wanita itu memeluk Yunho dengan sangat erat, sepertinya dia umma Yunho? Aku hanya bisa berdiri dibelakang Yunho, aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana dengan orangtua suamiku saat ini.

"Umma aku merindukanmu.." ucap Yunho setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Umma Yunho melihat kearahku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum padanya.

"Apa dia istrimu?" tebak Umma Yunho. Orangtua Yunho memang tak hadir diacara pernikahan kami kemarin.

"Ne, bisa dibilang begitu.." jawab Yunho sambil melirikku dengan pandangan tak sukanya.

"A.. Anyoeng Umma.." aku sedikit gugup dengannya.

"Apa kau tak salah pilih orang untuk kau jadikan istri Yunho? Dia pasti dari kalangan rendah, lihat saja pakaiannya.." ucap Umma Yunho sinis dan memandangku tak suka. Aku hanya menunduk tak berani untuk menatapnya.

"Ya, aku memang salah menikahinya. Umma tenang saja akukan hanya main-main saja menikah dengannya." dengan santainya Yunho mengatakan kalimat itu, hatiku sakit saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Walau sebenarnya aku sudah tahu hal itu dari awal, dia tak mungkin menikahiku jika bukan karena masalah hutang itu.

"Ada apa ini kenapa ramai sekali?" aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat seseorang yang berbicara tadi, mukanya sangat mirip dengan Yunho sepertinya dia ayah Yunho.

"Appa, apa kabar?" ucap Yunho sopan lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh, kau rupanya Yunho.." Ayah Yunho melihat kearahku, aku membungkukkan badanku padanya.

"Anyeonghaseyo Appa.." salamku sopan padanya. 'Apa aku akan mendapatkan serentetan kalimat sindiran dari ayahnya seperti yang barusan aku dapat dari umma Yunho?' itulah yang kupikirkan saat ini.

"Selamat datang dikeluarga Jung.." ucap Appa Yunho sambil tersenyum kearahku dan aku membalas senyumannya. Ternyata dia orang yang sangat baik.

Kami-pun duduk di ruang keluarga, beberapa pelayan membawakan minuman dan cemilan untuk kami semua.

"Dia sangat cantik pantas saja kau menikahinya, mianhe Appa & Umma tidak bisa datang ke acara pernikahan kalian." ucap Appa Yunho meminta maaf.

"Bicara apa kau ini Yeobo, walau dia cantik dia itu tetaplah seorang namja miskin. Walaupun namja ini bisa hamil dan melahirkan anak, aku tak rela jika hartaku diwarisi oleh anaknya. Aku menginginkan Yunho menikah dengan seseorang yang sederajat dengan kita." perkataan umma Yunho membuatku semakin sakit hati.

"Jaga ucapanmu Yeobo, dia juga menantu kita.." ucap Appa Yunho menenanngkan istrinya yang tadi meluap-luap penuh emosi saat mengatakan sesuatu ketidaksukaannya padaku.

"Gwenchana Appa Umma, semua yang diucapkan Umma memang benar adanya, aku sudah biasa mendapat perkataan seperti ini dari orang." ucapku akhirnya karena tak ingin memperkeruh suasana.

"Sudahlah, Umma tenang saja aku pasti akan memberikan Umma cucu dari seorang wanita cantik dan selevel dengan kita." kata Yunho menenangkan Ummanya.

Saat aku mendengar perkataan Yunho barusan aku sedikit tak suka. Itu berarti Yunho akan tidur dengan seorang wanita dan membuat seorang anak dengan wanita itu? Aku tidak bisa membanyanginya. Kenapa aku tak suka akan itu? Bukankah harusnya aku tak peduli dengannya karena aku membencinya?

"Apa yang kau katakan Yunho? Jadi kau akan menceraikan istrimu dan menikah lagi?" tanya Appa Yunho terlihat marah.

"Tidak perlu menceraikannya pun aku bisa menikah lagikan Appa?"

"Appa tak setuju! Di keluarga kita hanya menikah satu kali dalam seumur hidup walaupun saat ini kau belum bisa mencintai dan menerima seutuhnya untuk menjadi istrimu, kau bisa belajar untuk mencintainya layaknya seorang suami pada umumnya." nasihat Appa Yunho.

Aku sangat senang Appa Yunho mau menerimaku walau aku namja miskin.

"Yeobo apa kau tahu Yunho terpaksa menikahinya karena orangtua namja miskin ini mempunyai hutang yang sangat besar pada anak kita dan asal kau tahu Yeobo ayahnya menjadikannya sebagai jaminan." kata Umma Jung pada suaminya.

"Itu salah Yinho sendiri kenapa dia menikahi namja ini, tidak menikahinya pun tak apa tak masalah sebenarnya." jawab Appa Yunho enteng. Umma Yunho tak puas mendengar jawaban suaminya itu.

"Itu karena aku berjanji pada Ayah Jaejoong, aku akan menikahi anaknya jika dia tak bisa melunasi hutangnya dan aku tak tahu kalau ayah Jaejoong hanya mempunyai satu anak dan itu namja." jelas Yunho pada kedua orantuanya.

"Kenapa kau tak menananyakan sebelumnya?" tanya Appa Yunho.

"Itu karena dia tak mengatakan apapun tentang anaknya.." bela Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

"Appa tak ingin mendengarkan alasan apapun, kau harus tetap bersamanya sampai ajal memisahkan kalian!" kata ayah Yunho kekeh pada pendiriannya.

"Aku akan pulang Umma Appa.." ucap Yunho tiba-tiba, dia langsung menarikku pergi dari sana. Aku tersentak kaget karena Yunho menyeretku secara tiba-tiba, dengan buru-buru aku membungkukkan badan pada orang tua Yunho.

"Yunho! Menginaplah, kau baru saja datang nak..!" ucap Umma Yunho keras karena Yunho sudah berjalan lumayan jauh darinya.

"Dasar anak susah diatur! Tak bisa besikap sopan sedikitpun kepada orang tuanya." ucap Appa Yunho dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu semua karenamu Yeobo! Harusnya kau membiarkan Yunho bertindak apa maunya!" ucap Umma Yunho kesal pada suaminya.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan anakmu bersikap seperti itu? Dan tak memikirkan perasaan istrinya?"

"Aku tidak suka Yunho menikah dengan namja itu, aku akan tetap mencarikannya wanita yang lebih baik untuk Yunho." kekeh Umma Yunho.

"Jika kau berani merusak hubungan mereka, aku tak akan memaafkanmu Yeobo!"

"Kau lebih memilih menantu miskinmu itu? Ckck,"

Umma Yunho pergi meninggalkan Appa Jung karena kesal.

...

**NORMAL POV**

Jaejoong dan Yunho dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Yunho. Jaejoong merasa tak enak kepada orangtua Yunho, karenanyalah mereka berdua jadi bertengkar.

"Mi.. Mianhe.." ucap Jaejoong merasa tak enak pada Yunho.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?" tanya Yunho dingin.

"Karena aku-lah orangtuamu bertengkar." jawab Jaejoong dengan nada yang sangat lirih namun Yunho masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ckck, tak usah bersikap peduli begitu dengan urusan keluargaku kau bukanlah siapa-siapa.."

"Ne, Mianhe aku sudah lancang." ucap Jaejoong mengalah. Dia tak ingin memperkeruh suasana saat ini. Jaejoong hanya melihat pemandangan diluar Jendela saat ini. Pemandangannya sangat indah.

Kruyukk . .

Jaejoong memegangi perutnya, dirinya sangat lapar karena belum makan sama sekali dari kemarin malam.

"Jangan bawa perut miskinmu disini.." ucap Yunho dingin.

"Mi.. Mianhe.." ucap Jaejoong meminta maaf namun perutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Kruyuukk. .

Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang sedang menunduk malu dan memegangi perutnya.

"Tolong berhenti disebuah restoran didekat sini." ucap Yunho pada supirnya.

"Baik Tuan.." Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho setelahnya.

"Gomawo, Yun.." ucap Jaejoong dengan tulus.

"Aku tak kasihan padamu, karena aku juga ingin makan makanya aku menyuruh supirku berhenti disebuah restoran!" ucap Yunho tetap dengan nada dingin. Walau begitu Jaejoong tetap senang dan berterima kasih.

"Apapun alasanmu terimakasih.." ucap Jaejoong tulus sambil tersenyum manis kearah Yunho.

DEG

Jantung Yunho berdetak sangat kencang saat melihat senyuman tulus dari Kim Jaejoong yang merupakan istri sahnya menurut hukum. Itu merupakan senyuman termanis yang pernah Ia lihat sebelumnya.

'Dia sangat cantik..' gumam Yunho dalam hati. 'Oh tidak-tidak apa yang kau pikirkan Yunho? Dia orang yang paling sangat kau benci bukan?' dalam hatinya berusaha menyangkal.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai di sebuah restoran. Apa anda mau makan disini?" tanya sang supir dan menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya.

"N.. Ne, aku akan makan disini saja." Yunho menjawab dengan nada gugup.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Jaejoong. Namun tak begitu Ia pikirkan karena saat ini yang Ia butuhkan adalah mengisi perut kosongnya.

Merekapun masuk kedalam sebuah restoran Jepang. Sekitar 30 menit mereka berada di restoran itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong-pun melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda.

...

Sampailah mereka berdua disebuah rumah mewah milik Jung Yunho. Jaejoong melihat-lihat seisi rumah itu, terlihat sangat rapih dan terawat.

"Aku sudah memecat semua pembantuku, dan sekarang kau-lah yang akan bekerja mengurusi rumah ini. Kau mengerti?" ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Se.. semuanya?" tanya Jaejoong untuk memastikan. "Apa mungkin aku bisa mengerjakan semuanya? Rumah ini sangat besar.." ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Ya! Termasuk memasak, mencuci dan menyetrika bajuku dan kau juga harus mengurusi semua tanaman yang ada dihalaman depan dan belakang." ucap Yunho lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih mematung tak percaya.

"Apa aku dianggap sebagai pembantu?" Ini benar-benar konyol. " gumam Jaejoong setelah Ia pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja.

Jaejoong mengikutinya masuk kedalam sebuah kamar yang ukurannya sangat besar.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Yunho masih dengan nada dinginnya pada Jaejoong.

"Ini kamarku jugakan? Kitakan sudah menikah tentu saja yang merupakan milikmu sekarang menjadi milikku juga." ucap Jaejoong dengan penuh keberanian. Jaejoong tak mau Yunho menindasnya lagi mulai saat ini. Itulah yang pikirnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, kamarmu itu ada dibawah dekat dapur. Kau mengerti?" Yunho membentak Jaejoong namun Jaejoong tak merasa takut sama sekali. Dia sudah terbiasa mendapat bentakan dari Yunho.

"Kalau aku tak mau bagaimana? Aku ingin tidur dikamar ini juga. Bukankah wajar suami istri tidur dalam satu ranjang?" ucap Jaejoong menantangnya. Jaejoong lihat Yunho marah padanya namun Ia tak peduli.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, dan aku ingin membuktikan apa benar kata ayahmu kalau kau bisa hamil?" ucap Yunho sedikit melembut dan sedikit menggoda. Jaejoong tak mengerti maksud ucapannya tadi, 'aku bisa hamil?' tanya Jaejoong pada diri-sendiri. Dia bingung.

Yunho berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam, entah kenapa Jaejoong jadi takut pada melihat Yunho seperti itu.

"Ka.. Kau mau apa Jung Yunho.." ucap Jaejoong gemetar.

"Kenapa kau gemetar seperti itu? Kita lakukan lebih cepat saja malam pertama kita. Bagaimana?" ucap Yunho dengan seringai licik di bibirnya.

BRUG!

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho sampai jatuh dan Jaejoong-pun berlari keluar dari kamar itu secepatnya.

"Aish kurang ajar, aduh sakit sekali.." umpat Yunho kesal sambil mengelus pantatnya yang sakit.

...

"Hosh.. Hosh.. apa maksudnya? Dia mau mencoba memperkosaku?" Jaejoong berbicara pada dirinya-sendiri sambil mengatur nafasnya. Sekarang dirinya berada dalam sebuah kamar kecil dekat dapur lantai 1, kamar yang Yunho maksud sebelumnya padanya. Jaejoong bersender dipintu kamar itu, dia memegangi dada sebelah kirinya, dia berjalan menuju ranjang yang ada disana lalu berbaring diranjang itu untuk menenangkan diri dan beristirahat. Jaejoong-pun memikirkan perkataan Yunho barusan. Hamil? Apa iya dirinya bisa hamil? Ayahnya saja tak pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ingin dirinya tertidur sekarang juga namun sulit sekali karena dia memikirkan perasaannya saat ini. Jaejoong sangat bingung, apa memang dia jatuh cinta kembali dengan Yunho? Seperti 6 tahun yang lalu?

**...**

**T.B.C**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART.2**

**6 tahun yang lalu...**

Waktu itu, tepat di jam istirahat makan siang. Seperti biasanya Jaejoong akan pergi ke kantin untuk membantu ibunya bekerja. Melayani para murid Toho Senior High School yang ingin memesan makanan disana. Sudah cukup lama ibu Jaejoong berjualan di kantin sekolah dimana Jaejoong menuntut ilmu. Saat Jaejoong sedang membantu ibunya melayani, tiba-tiba saja seseorang memanggil nama Jaejoong dengan cukup keras.

" HEY! Kim Jaejoong.. Kemari kau.." panggil seseorang pada Jaejoong dengan sangat keras. Merasa dirinya di panggil, Jaejoong segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan dengan cepat bergegas menuju kearah seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ne, ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong saat tepat berada di hadapan namja yang baru saja memanggilnya itu. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya saat ini. Entah kenapa dirinya selalu merasa malu jika bertemu dengannya, seseorang yang Jaejoong sukai. Ya, tepatnya saat ini Jaejoong berada dihadapan seseorang yang Ia sukai diam-diam. Dialah Jung Yunho. Namja yang di sukainya sejak pertama kali dia masuk ke sekolah ini.

Terlihat disana Jung Yunho sedang duduk bersama tiga rekan teman dekatnya. Yunho memang sering datang berkunjung ke kantin di setiap jam istirahat bersama teman-temannya. Tentu Jaejoong menyukainya dengan begitu dia bisa melihat Yunho sesering mungkin.

Jaejoong menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Yunho padanya. Mungkinkah Yunho ingin memesan minuman ataukah membayar makanan yang sudah di pesannya sebelumnya saat ini? Jaejoong menunggu dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Tidak seperti biasanya saja. Entah kenapa Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda yang Ia rasakan saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja...

BRAK!

Yunho melempar sesuatu kearah Jaejoong dengan tiba-tiba. Tentu tindakan itu membuat Jaejoong kaget. Jaejoong bertambah kaget saat mengetahui bahwa benda yang Yunho lemparkan tadi adalah buku diary-nya, buku yang Ia cari-cari dari kemarin. Buku itu telah hilang, dan kini berada dihadapannya dan Yunho baru saja melempar buku itu padanya. Apakah Yunho yang telah menemukan bukunya? Jaejoong merasa sangat cemas sekarang. Dia berharap bahwa Yunho tak membaca isi buku diary itu.

Jaejoong terus menunduk, dia takut. Takut sekali. Sampai-sampai dia bingung dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yunho dan teman-temannya pun terlihat diam saja. Akhirnya dengan gugup, Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Di..dimana kau menemukannya Yunh? Aku mencarinya dari kemarin, ternyata kau menemukannya? Gomawo.." ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Tidak, tepatnya temanku yang menemukan buku diarymu. Dan dia memberikan buku itu padaku. Awalnya aku heran kenapa Yuchun menyerahkan buku itu padaku." ucap Yunho menjelaskan.

Jaejoong masih setia di tempatnya dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Yunho.

"Ternyata... kau GAY? Kau MENYUKAIKU? Menjijikan." ucap Yunho dingin dengan nada yang cukup keras. Tentu orang lain dapat mendengarkan apa yang baru saja Yunho katakan tadi. Seketika teman-teman Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Yunho tadi.

Jaejoong sangat malu saat ini, ternyata Yunho telah membaca isi buku diary miliknya. Hampir semua orang melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Apakah mereka jijik melihat Jaejoong saat ini?

"Bi.. bisakah kau pelankan suaramu, aku akan jelaskan semua itu. Kita bicarakan itu ditempat lain bagaimana?" pinta Jaejoong pada Yunho. Namun Yunho menolaknya.

"Untuk apa di jelaskan, semua sudah jelas tertulis didalamnya!" ucap Yunho. Kini dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri.

Dia menyuruh teman-temannya untuk diam dan mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakannya saat ini. "Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian semua disini, dengarkan baik-baik." ucap Yunho. Semua murid yang ada di kantin tersebut pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menaruh perhatian pada Yunho. Mereka begitu penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan oleh namja tampan tersebut pada mereka.

"Yunh, ku mohon.." mohon Jaejoong pada Yunho. Jaejoong tahu sekarang, Yunho pasti akan mengatakan itu pada semua orang yang ada disini. Dia takut sangat takut, Jaejoong menoleh dengan cemas kearah dimana ibunya berdiri saat ini. Ibunya pun terlihat cemas melihat anaknya yang sedang dalam kesulitan. Dia takut ibunya akan shock jika Yunho membeberkan rahasianya.

"PENGECUT!" ucap Yunho tak mempedulikan Jaejoong. Karena saat ini dia ingin segera mempermalukan Jaejoong di depan semua orang termasuk ibu Jaejoong sendiri.

"PENGUMUMAN-PENGUMUMAN.." ucap salah satu teman Yunho pada semua orang yang ada disana, kantin semakin terlihat ramai dan padat. Bukan karena untuk berkunjung membeli makan atau minuman melainkan penasaran apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Yunho - anak dari donatur tertinggi di Toho senior high school.

"KIM JAEJOONG, murid berprestasi ternyata dia penyuka sesama Jenis! DIA GAY! DIA MENYUKAIKU!" ucap Yunho lantang. Semua orang yang ada disana terlihat kaget dan tak percaya, tak sedikit dari mereka yang saling berbisik setelahnya. Jaejoong merasa risih akan hal ini, dia benar-benar sangat malu sekarang ini.

"YUNHO CUKUP!" ucap Jaejoong tak kalah keras dari nada Yunho sebelumnya.

"Kenapa? Kau malu? Bukankah kau menulis di diary itu bahwa kau sangat sangat MENYUKAIKU Kim? DASAR MENJIJIKAN." ucap Yunho tanpa perasaan.

Jaejoong sangat geram saat ini, seseorang yang Ia sukai ternyata membuatnya dipermalukan didepan umum. Jaejoong merasa ini sudah tak harus ditutupi lagi. Dia pun dengan penuh keberaniannya mengungkapkan semua perasaannya pada Yunho saat itu juga.

"Iya, aku akui aku memang menyukaimu Jung Yunho! Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Tetapi aku menyembunyikan itu darimu selama ini. Tak bisakah kau menghargai perasaanku padamu?" ucap Jaejoong melembut pada kalimat akhirnya.

"Menghargai? Orang sepertimu tidak pantas untuk dihargai, dasar rendah.." ucap Yunho lagi sambil menyenggol bahu Jaejoong cukup keras dan meninggalkan kantin itu beserta teman-teman lainnya. Seketika itu juga Jaejoong meneteskan airmatanya. Ia tak bisa untuk menahannya lagi.

Ia sedih karena Ia di tolak oleh Yunho, dia juga sedih karena Yunho begitu jahat padanya. Tak disangka Yunho akan berbuat sekejam itu padanya.

Umma Jaejoong shock melihat anak satu-satunya dipermalukan seperti itu. Dia tak heran anaknya mempunyai kelanian seperti itu. Umma Jaejoong cukup mengerti, itu mungkin karena ada sesuatu hal yang sangat berbeda dari Jaejoong - anaknya. Sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan special.

"Joongie kemarilah.." Umma Jaejoong menyuruh anaknya menghampirinya. Dengan berjalan gontai Jaejoong mengikuti arah ibunya pergi, berhentilah mereka disebuah tempat yang lumayan cukup sepi.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Umma Kim pada anaknya, kini ia merasa sedikit cemas.

"Mianhe umma, Joogie tidak tahu kalau buku diaryku ada pada Yunho. Aku memang ceroboh kenapa buku diary itu bisa hilang." jawab Jaejoong sambil menunduk. Dia menyesali perbuatannya.

"Umma tak marah karena kau menyukai Yunho, tapi Umma takut kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah hanya karena ini." ucap Umma Jaejoong khawatir.

Dugaan ibu Jaejoong ternyata benar. Jaejoong langsung di panggil keruang kepala sekolah setelah itu dan mau tak mau dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah itu karena sudah merusak citra nama baik sekolah. Karena kabar yang beredar di sekolah tadi, bisa saja tersebar sampai keluar dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan Jaejoong dari sekolah. Saat itu Jaejoong benar-benar sedih telah mengecewakan ibunya.

...

Kini , ibu beserta ayahnya berkumpul diruang tamu yang kecil dan sederhana.

"Umma mianhe," Jaejoong terus meminta maaf kepada ibunya. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa selain ucapan maaf yang Ia lontarkan.

Orang tua Jaejoong tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Setelah kejadian itu terjadi, Umma Kim pun tak lagi berjualan dikantin sekolah Toho. Umma Kim menjadi sering sakit-sakitan. Jaejoong-pun tak meneruskan sekolahnya, dia bekerja sepanjang hari untuk mendapatkan uang. Semenjak ibunya sakit dan tidak bekerja disana lagi kondisi keuangan dikeluaga Jaejoong semakin memburuk. Apalagi untuk biaya berobat ibunya. Seharusnya ibunya dirawat di rumah sakit karena tak ada biaya mereka hanya bisa merawatnya dirumah.

"Yeobo, jangan memarahi Joongie terus.. dia anak yang baik.." ucap Umma Kim pada suaminya.

"Karenanyalah kau sakit Yeobo, aku membenci anak itu.." ucap Appa Kim. Jaejoong tak ada dirumah saat ini sehingga mereka bisa berbicara leluasa.

"Anak kita Kim Jaejoong, dia memiliki rahim seperti yeoja pada umumnya.." Umma Kim mengatakan ini dengan nada yang sangat lemah. Wajahnyapun terlihat pucat sekali.

"A.. Apa?" Appa Kim terkejut dengan perkataan istrinya barusan.

"Mianhe, aku tak mengatakan ini padamu sebelumnya aku takut kau akan terkejut nantinya.. tapi ini sudah saatnya aku memberitahukan hal ini padamu. Mianhe, aku tak memberitahumu dari awal." ucap Umma Kim meminta maaf.

"Jadi apa karena hal ini anak kita menyukai namja?" tanya Appa Kim.

Umma Kim mengangguk.

"Nikahkanlah dia dengan namja karena jika dengan seorang yeoja dia tak akan bisa memberikan keturunan.. Jaga anak kita baik-baik yeobo.." saat mengucapkannya Umma Kim meneteskan air matanya. Tubuhnya tak kuat lagi untuk terus bertahan hidup. Diapun menutup matanya perlahan namun tersenyum dengan indah dibibirnya.

"Yeobo.. Yeobo.. bangunlah.." Appa Kim menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh istrinya. "TIDAK!" jeritnya saat merasakan detak jantung sang istri kini telah berhenti.

Appa Kim menangis dan langsung memeluk istrinya sangat erat, Ia belum siap untuk ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang sangat Ia cintai.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Yeobo Jangan tinggalkan aku.. hiks.. hiks.." ucap Appa Kim ditengah tangisnya.

"Joongie pulang Umma, Appa, Joongie bawakan umma makanan kesukaan umma," ucap Jaejoong keras dari arah ruang tamu. Dia-pun berjalan menuju kamar ibunya berada. Ia melihat ayahnya yang terus menangis sambil memeluk ibunya kini.

DEG DEG DEG.. !

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang. Mungkinkah? Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya terus-menerus. Itu tidak mungkin. Jaejoong mencoba untuk menampik pikiran negatifnya. Ia berjalan mendekat menuju ibunya berada.

"A..apa yang terjadi pada Umma, Appa?" ucap Jaejoong perlahan sambil meneteskan air matanya. Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Namun Appa Kim tak merespon apa yang Jaejoong tanyakan padanya barusan.

"I.. ini tidak mungkin.." ucapnya lirih. Jaejoong tak percaya, Ia terus menampik pikiran negatifnya. Tetapi dia terus melihat ibunya yang tak kunjung membuka matanya dan wajah ibunya yang terlihat pucat.

BRAK.. !

Jaejoong menjatuhkan kantung belanjaannya dan berlari kearah ibunya.

"UMMA..!" teriak Jaejoong histeris.

...

Dari sinilah Jaejoong sangat membenci Jung Yunho, jika saja Yunho mau diajak berbicara baik-baik tak akan seperti ini jadinya. Jaejoong putus sekolah dan ibunya meninggal, karena Appa Kim tak sanggup menerima semua cobaan ini. Appa Kim selalu mabuk-mabukkan dan berjudi. Jaejoong kewalahan mengurusi tingkah laku ayahnya yang setiap harinya membuat Ia pusing. Walau begitu Jaejoong tetap menyayangi ayahnya itu, karena beliau satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang dia punya saat ini. Jaejoong selalu mencari uang untuk membiayai kebutuhan sehari-hari. Dimulai di pagi hari dia mengantarkan susu sekaligus koran ke setiap rumah. Siangnya dia berjualan asongan di stasiun ataupun terminal, malam harinya dia bekerja disebuah cafe sampai larut malam. Jam 12 malam dia baru bisa beristirahat. Tubunhnya makin mengurus, tapi Jaejoong tetap tegar menjalani hidupnya sampai saat ini.

**%FLASHBACK END%**

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya, dia memegang pipinya yang basah. Dia menyadari kalau dia menangis saat tertidur, mengingat kejadian pahit di masa lalu.

"Apa ini memang takdirku harus hidup bersama dengannya?" gumam Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia pergi menuju kamar mandi yang ada diluar karena didalam kamar tidurnya memang tak ada kamar mandi. Selesai Jaejoong membersihkan tubuhnya, dia menuju dapur dan mencoba untuk membuat sarapan. Dirinya sangat lapar karena kemarin hanya makan sedikit sehingga dia memasak banyak hari ini untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga Yunho. Untung saja dalam lemari es banyak sekali bahan makanan untuk memasak. Selama 1 jam Jaejoong berkutik di dapur kini masakannya sudah tersaji dengan rapi di atas meja makan. Sekarang tinggal membangunkan tuan rumah, yang mungkin masih tidur.

Jaejoong berjalan menaiki tangga dan sampailah didepan pintu kamar Yunho.

TOK TOK TOK,

"Yun.. sarapannya sudah siap.. Aku tunggu kau dibawah.." ucap Jaejoong dari luar kamar Yunho.

"Nghn.." Yunho mendengar suara dari luar. Dia meregangkan otot-otot tangannya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Dia mencuci mukanya dan sikat gigi. Setelahnya Ia ke lantai bawah. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang sedang duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada di meja makan disana.

Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho lalu tersenyum.

DEG..

Lagi-lagi Yunho mengalami hal ini setiap kali melihat Jaejoong tersenyum manis kearahnya. Yunho berjalan perlahan mendekat dan duduk diseberang Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi.." Jaejoong mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan wajah ceria.

Jaejoong mengambil piring yang ada didepan Yunho lalu mengisinya dengan nasi diatasnya. Setelahnya Ia menyerahkan sepiring nasi itu pada Yunho dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya. Yunho hanya diam saja melihat sikap Jaejoong yang sedikit aneh menurutnya.

"Segitu cukup?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho hanya mengangguk pelan dan berkata satu kata-pun. Ia terlalu terheran-heran dengan sikap baik Jaejoong di pagi ini mungkin?

"Kau mau lauk apa biar aku ambilkan," tawar Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Ti.. tidak usah, aku ambil sendiri saja." jawab Yunho sedikit gugup. Entah kenapa, dia jadi gugup seperti ini.

"Ya sudah," lalu Jaejoong mengambil piringnya sendiri dan mengisinya dengan nasi serta lauk pauk.

"Selamat makan.." ucap Jaejoong ceria. Jaejoong makan dengan sangat lahap karena dia memang sangat lapar sekali.

"Pelan-pelan makannya nanti kau tersedak.." ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedang asyik menikmati makanannya.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya setelah makanannya sudah tertelan habis untuk menjawab perkataan Yunho tadi.

"Ne, gomawo sudah mengingatkanku.." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis kearah Yunho.

DEG..

Lagi dan lagi Yunho mengalami ini.

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan seperti ini setiap melihat senyumnya?' batin Yunho dalam hati.

Setelah selesai makan Jaejoong membereskan semua itu dan mencuci piring kotornya. Saat Jaejoong sedang mencuci piring Yunho menghampirinya.

"Hey! Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Bukankah kau sangat membenciku? Kenapa bersikap manis sekali sekarang?" ucap Yunho dingin.

Jaejoong menghentikan aktivitas mencuci piringnya, lalu dia menoleh kearah Yunho yang sedang berdiri bersender ditembok.

"Aku memang membencimu Yunho, aku hanya ingin bersikap baik denganmu. Mungkin dengan begitu kau akan bersikap baik padaku juga? Apa aku salah bersikap seperti ini padamu?" ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata bulat besarnya itu.

Entah kenapa Yunho tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk menjawab perkataan Jaejoong barusan. Dia hanya berdiri mematung di tempatnya saat ini.

"Aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu, mengerjakan semua pekerjaan kau suruh padaku. Bisa dibilang aku bekerja dirumahmu untuk melunasi hutang Appaku.." ucap Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Baguslah kalau kau masih ingat untuk melunasi hutangmu." ucap Yunho lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan dapur itu. Jaejoong melanjutkan aktivitas mencuci piringnya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

...

Satu minggu sudah Jaejoong tinggal bersama dengan Yunho, mereka hidup rukun selama ini karena tiap Yunho marah atau membentak Jaejoong. Dia tak pernah melawanya, Jaejoong selalu mengalah dan menurut. Jaejoong sudah lelah bertengkar terus dengan namja satu itu. Seperti sekarang ini Yunho marah karena Jaejoong lupa untuk menyetrika Jas yang dia ingin kenakan pagi ini.

"Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho sambil membawa Jasnya yang kusut.

Jaejoong berlari dengan cepat dari arah belakang.

"Ada apa Yun?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu kemarin untuk menyetrika jas ini, aku akan memakainya hari ini." bentak Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Mianhe aku lupa Yun, jika kau terburu-buru akan aku pilihkan baju yang sudah aku setrika. Sebentar.." dengan sangat cekatan, Jaejoong berlari menuju ruangan dimana berisi bernagai pakaian Yunho. Jaejoong mengambil Jas, kemeja, dasi, sepatu, kaos kaki serta jam tangan yang semuanya serasi dipadukan menjadi satu untuk di kenakan.

Dengan kesal Yunho duduk disofa ruang tv menunggu Jaejoong kembali.

"Yun, pakailah ini, ini lebih bagus dari yang itu menurutku." kata Jaejoong menyarankan.

"Tentu saja kau bilang seperti itu supaya aku mau memakainya kan?" walau marah Yunho tetap mengambil semua barang-barang yang ada ditangan Jaejoong lalu membawanya kekamar dan dia mengganti pakaiannya.

Yunho keluar dari kamarnya menuju lantai bawah. Saat itu Jaejoong sedang membersihkan karpet yang ada diruang tv menggunakan vacum cleaner. Saat mendengar langkah seseorang, Jaejoong menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melihat kearah suara langkah kaki itu. Dilihatnya Yunho yang sudah memakai pakaian pilihannya tadi. Jaejoong tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan memakai baju itu.." ucap Jaejoong secara spontan keluar dari mulutnya.

Yunho tak menjawab apapun perkataan Jaejoong tadi. Tetapi entah kenapa dirinya sangat senang saat Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu padanya. Yunho melenggang melangkah meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk berangkat kekantor.

"Yun..." panggil Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Yunho menoleh.

"Ini tas kerjamu, kau lupa untuk membawanya? " ucap Jaejoong saat berada tepat di hadapan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum gugup. Ia mengambil tas kerjanya dari tangan Jaejoong.

"N.. ne gomawo," ucap Yunho.

Yunho masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Hati-hati.." ucap Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangannya. Padahal mobil Yunho sudah melaju, akan tetapi Yunho bisa melihatnya melalui kaca spion mobilnya, dia tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang? Jaejoong benar-benar melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri dengan baik bukan?

Setelah dilihatnya mobil Yunho sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Jaejoong melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunta tadi. Jaejoong tak pernah mengeluh soal pekerjaannya walau itu sangatlah berat untuknya mengurusi rumah sebesar ini sendirian. Tentu, jika kau melihatnya sudah tak sanggup dan memilih untuk menyerah.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk diteras belakang rumah sambil minum soju dan menikmati pemandangan malam yang indah. Diantara mereka tak ada yang mengeluarkan satu patah katapun, kensunyian yang ada saat ini. Jaejoong menoleh kearah seseorang yang ada disampingnya, dilihatnya Jung Yunho yang sedang meneguk soju dari botolnya langsung. Yunho menyadari dirinya sedang dipandangi oleh seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong juga. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dalam beberapa menit. Jaejoong berpaling kearah lain, dia sedikit gugup saat Yunho menatapnya begitu tajam. Untuk meredakan suasana canggung yang melanda mereka, Jaejoong memulai sebuah perbicangan diantara mereka.

"Yun, kenapa kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Yunho-pun menjawab pertanyaan itu seadanya.

"Aku juga tak tahu.." jawab Yunho sambil meneguk sojunya lagi sambil memandangi pemandangan langit di malam hari.

"Hah?" Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho lagi. Dia tak menyangka Yunho akan menjawabnya seperti itu.

"Awalnya aku tak mau menikah denganmu saat tahu bahwa Appamu hanya mempunyai satu anak dan itu namja." jawab Yunho datar.

Jaejoong hanya menyimak apa yang Yunho bicarakan dengan baik.

"Tapi Appamu berkata bahwa anaknya itu sangat cantik dan bisa hamil seperti yeoja pada umumnya, akhirnya aku menyetujui untuk bertemu dengan anaknya terlebih dahulu." lanjut Yunho tanpa melihat kearah Jaejoong. Saat mengatakannya Yunho tetap menatap langit yang penuh dengan bintang. Entah Yunho sadar atau mabuk mengatakan itu semua pada Jaejoong?

"Apa Appaku tidak memberikan potoku terlebih dahulu padamu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Saat kau kabur dalam pertemuan itu, Appa-mu menyerahkan potomu padaku, tentu saja aku kaget bahwa kau lah anaknya." jawab Yunho.

"Begitu, maafkan Appa-ku karena sudah membohongimu.." ucap Jaejoong menyesal.

"Tapi itu sudah terlanjur terjadi bukan?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Wajah Yunho terlihat agak memerah. Mungkinkah karena pengaruh alkohol? Yunho mendekat dan terus mendekat kewajah Jaejoong, "Tapi. . . Apa benar yang dikatakan Appa-mu kalau kau bisa hamil?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong dengan jarak wajah mereka yang hanya beberapa senti saja.

Jaejoong tentu sangat gugup karena wajah Yunho yang sangat dekat dengannya. Dia hanya menunduk, muka Jaejoong memanas dan muncul semburat merah dikedua pipi putihnya.

"I.. itu aku tidak yakin.. orangtuaku tak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku mengenai hal itu sebelumnya." jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan itu sekarang juga?" kata Yunho dengan nada menggoda.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho agar menjauh.

"A.. apa maksudmu? Kau mau melakukan itu padaku?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Tentu saja, karena kau alat percobaannya.." jawab Yunho dengan nada santai.

"Jangan macam-macam kau Jung Yunho! Aku tak mau melakukan itu dengan seseorang yang tak aku cintai dan mencintaiku.." jawab Jaejoong. "A.. Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Dia ingin tahu perasaan Yunho padanya.

"Sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu," Yunho tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong. "Apa kau masih mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti dulu terhadapku?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Entah Yunho sadar atau tidak saat mengatakan hal barusan, atau dia sudah terpangaruh alkohol dari soju yang diminumnya?

"A.. Aku sepertinya mulai jatuh cinta lagi padamu." jawab Jaejoong pelan sambil terus menundukan wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Jadi bagaimana apa kau mau melakukan itu denganku sekarang juga?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, Yunho sudah didepannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Wajah Jaejoong bertambah memerah. Dengan ragu akhirnya Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho tadi. Yunho lagsung menarik tubuh kedalam pelukankanya dan mengendong Jaejoong ala bridal style dan mereka pun menuju kamar Yunho yang ada dilantai ats. Yunho langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan membaringkan Jaejoong diranjang King sizenya. Yunho langsung melepas baju atasannya dan melepaskan baju atasan Jaejoong juga. Jaejoong tak bisa berbuat apa-apa Yunho-lah yang mengomandoni semua kegiatan mereka berdua didalam kamar ini.

Saat melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang putih dan mulus Yunho langsung menindih tubuh itu. Dengan tidak sabaran Yunho menciumi tubuh dan wajah Jaejoong secara bertubi-tubi. Jaejoong merasa geli karena sentuhan-sentuhan Yunho padanya. Akan tetapi dia menikmati semua sentuhan lembut yang Yunho berikan padanya. Sampai Jaejoong-pun meracau tak jelas menyebut-yebut nama Yunho. Desahan-desahan yang sangat Sexy keluar dari bibir merah cherynya. Mendengar desahan Jaejoong dan menyebut-nyebut namanya, Yunho bertambah semangat melakukan hal itu.

"Ah.. Yunh.. Ahh.. Ahh..." racau Jaejoong terus-menerus memanggil nama namja yang sedang memberikan kenikmatan kepadanya sekarang ini.

"Jae..tubuhmu sangat indah.." ucap Yunho dengan suara bass-nya terdengar sangat menggoda. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kepada Yunho. Yunho langsung menyambar bibir merah cherry itu begitu saja.

"Hmptm.. mhmph.." keduanya sangat menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh pasangannya saat ini.

Setelah cukup lama dan merasa sudah cukup Yunho menikmati tubuh bagian atas Jaejoong. Kini Yunho pandangannya beralih di bawah tubuh Jaejoong. Tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu Yunho melepas semua pakaian yang masih melekat menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong saat ini. Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat melihat kearah bawah tubuhnya, dirinya sudah tak memakai apapun lagi saat ini. Yunho langsung mengambil posisi didepan benda yang sangat di-incarnya sedari tadi. Dikulumnya benda itu terus-menerus sampai Jaejoong mencapai klimaksnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ingin dirinya menahan desahannya namun tak bisa, ini terlalu nikmat baginya.

Ini pertama kalinya, dia mengalami sesuatu yang begitu nikmat seperti di surga tepatnya surga dunia. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup melakukan pemanasan itu Yunho membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Sudah saatnya kita masuk kebagian inti, honey.." saat membisikkan itu Jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Tetapi kemudian Jaejoong merasa dirinya juga harus melakukan hal yang sama untuk Yunho. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan berkata "Yunh.. Apa perlu aku melakukan itu juga padamu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak usah Jae, tanpa kau lakukan itu padaku, milikku sudah tegang dan sudah tak tahan untuk kumasukkan kedalam milikmu.." ucap Yunho sambil menyeringai.

"Lakukanlah sepuasmu Yunh.." yang dikatakan Jaejoong ini membuat Yunho bertambah semangat dan seakan-akan tenaganya bertambah menjadi lebih kuat.

"Ne tentu saja aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu chagi.." ucap Yunho lalu mencium pipi Jaejoong gemas.

CUP

Setelahnya Yunho melucuti pakaian bagian bawahnya sendiri. Yunho berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong dengan tak memakai sehelai benangpun saat ini. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya saat melihat benda pusaka Yunho yang berada diantara selakangan Yunho.

"It's so BIG Yunh.." kata Jaejoong. Namun Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman lembut dan beranjak keatas kasur itu lagi dan menindih Jaejoong seperti semula.

"Just FOR U Jae..." Jaejoong tersipu malu saat Yunho mengatakan itu hanya untuknya.

Yunho-pun lansung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memasukkan itu kedalam hole istrinya. Sepanjang malam mereka melakukan itu dan entah berapa ronde yang telah mereka habiskan dalam aktivitas cintanya. Terdengarlah suara-suara desahan yang lebih dahsyat dan sexy yang keluar dari kedua mulut insan yang sedang mabuk dalam dunia percintaan mereka saat ini.

...

2 BULAN KEMUDIAN

"Hoek.. hoek.." Jaejoong sedang memuntahkan sesuatu yang ada didalam perutnya, sudah 3 hari ini dia mengalami sesuatu yang aneh. Selalu mual dipagi hari dan badannya cepat sekali lemas. Jaejoong berjalan gontai menuju dapur.

"Apa aku bisa memasak hari ini?" gumamnya sambil melihat meja makan yang kosong belum tersaji hidangan apapun diatas sana.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Jae?" pertanyaan Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

"Yun.. aku tak bisa membuat sarapan untukmu hari ini.." ucapJaejoong lemas.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali, kau sakit?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa mungkin dengan istirahat aku akan sembuh.." jawab Jaejoong. Dia tak mau merepotkan Yunho dengan sakitnya itu.

"Ya sudah istirahatlah, aku akan berangkat kekantor sekarang.." pamit Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Mianhe Yun.." merasa tak enak karena dirinya tak bisa membuatkan sarapan untuk Yunho.

"Gwenchana, kau istirahat saja di kamar, jika kasur dikamarmu tak nyaman tidur saja dikamarku." tawar Yunho padanya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemah.

Yunho tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.

Sejak kejadian malam itu Yunho memang berubah, dia menjadi lebih baik pada Jaejoong.

...

"Jae.. apa kau masih sakit?" tanya Yunho. Sekarang Jaejoong sedang berbaring diranjangnya, wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. Yunho khawatir akan kesehatan Jaejoong saat ini, sehingga dia pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Yunho mengira Jaejoong sakit karena terlalu lelah bekerja mengurusi rumahnya.

"Aku masih pusing Yun.." ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Yunho lagi. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"Aku buatkan bubur untukmu, ne?" tawar Yunho.

"Tidak usah, perutku mual jika dimasukkan makanan.. percuma saja Yunh, perutku tidak menerimanya." jelas Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho melihat Jaejoong sakit seperti ini, tentu Ia cemas dan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kita ke dokter saja ne?" ucap Yunho.

"Ti.. tidak usah," Jaejoong menolak karena tak ingin merepotkan Yunho.

"Aku tak mau melihatmu sakit seperti ini, kau harus sehat." ucap Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

Setelah dibujuk berulang kali, akhirnya Jaejoong menuruti kemauan Yunho untuk pergi kedokter.

...

"Bagaimana keadaanya dok? Dia sakit apa?" tanya Yunho pada dokter yang sudah memeriksa kesehatan Jaejoong tadi.

"Apa hubungan anda dengannya?" tanya dokter balik.

"Ka.. kami sudah menikah," ucap Yunho gugup. Dia memang sudah menikah dengan Jaejoong. Tapi kehidupan yang dijalaninya dengan Jaejoong memang tidak seperti suami- istri pada umumnya. Mereka tidur berpisah. Hubungan mereka malah terlihat seperti majikan dan pembantu. Karena selama ini Jaejoong memang bekerja untuk Yunho di rumahnya. Memang mereka pernah melakukan hubungan intim layaknya sepasang suami istri tetapi itu hanya sekali mereka lakukan karena pengaruh alkohol juga yang membuat mereka melakukannya. Namun mereka tak memusingkan kejadian itu setelahnya.

"Selamat istri anda sedang hamil 6 minggu." ucap dokter itu sambil tersenyum. Yunho membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan dokter padanya.

"Ha.. hamil?" Yunho mengulangi kata itu. Jaejoong yang masih terbaring diranjang pasien. Dia masih bisa mendengar semua pembicaraan Yunho dengan dokter tadi. Dirinya tak percaya bahwa apa yang pernah dikatakan ayahnya pada Yunho adalah benar.

"Yun.." Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang sedang duduk dihadapan seorang dokter yang memeriksanya tadi.

"Jae kemarilah.." Yunho menepuk kursi disampingnya.

Jaejoong menurut dan duduk disamping Yunho.

"A.. Apa benar yang anda katakan barusan dok? " tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

Dokter hanya mengangguk pasti.

...

Mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang keluar dari mobil itu untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Mereka berdua masih terlihat shock. Jaejoong menunduk wajahnya sedari tadi. Dia bingung, dia melihat kearah perutnya dan mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat rata itu dengan pelan.

"A.. apa aku bisa merawat anakku dengan baik?" ucap Jaejoong lirih.

Mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan. Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyadari itu, mereka-pun saling menatap satu sama lain dalam diam. Jaejoong berharap bahwa Yunho akan menerima bayinya. Jaejoong sangat takut saat ini, dengan cemas Jaejoong menanti apa yang akan dikatakan Yunho padanya. Karena sepulang dari rumah sakit tadi, Yunho tak berkata apapun padanya sama sekali.

"Aku..."

**...**

**T.B.C**

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART-3**

"Aku.. akan masuk duluan," ucap Yunho, setelahnya Ia-pun keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di dalam mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong menyusul Yunho di belakangnya. Jaejoong melihat Yunho naik ke lantai atas, seperti Yunho akan menuju kamarnya. Jaejoong hanya menghela nafasnya setelah itu dan dia-pun pergi menuju kamarnya.

Jaejoong tak melakukan aktivitas apapun di dalam kamarnya. Ia hanya tidur-tiduran di kasur sambil melamun. Memikirkan nasibnya dan aegyo yang kini hadir dalam perutnya itu. Di lihat dari ekspresi Yunho saat pulang tadi... tak ada harapan bahwa Yunho akan bertanggung jawab padanya. Seharusnya dia tak menerima ajakan Yunho malam itu. Mungkin tak akan seperti ini jadinya. Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir. Rasa kantuk-pun menyerang Jaejoong tiba-tiba dan dia-pun tertidur.

Tok Tok Tok

"Ngh.." Jaejoong menggeliat pelan kala tidurnya terusik oleh suara ketukan pintu di kamarnya. Jaejoong-pun beranjak dari kasurnya. "Kenapa petang sekali?" gumam Jaejoong. Dia-pun menyalakan lampu di kamarnya kemudian melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Benar saja sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam lewat. Jaejoong ingat sekarang, Ia ketiduran setelah pulang dari rumah sakit tadi sore.

"Jae.." panggil seseorang dari arah luar kamar Jaejoong. Hampir saja dia melupakan itu, seseorang telah menunggunya di luar. Jaejoong-pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Nampaklah seseorang yang membuatnya hamil di hadapannya kini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho. Tumben sekali Yunho mau menghampiri kamarnya. Namun, senyuman manis di tunjukkan oleh Yunho pada Jaejoong kemudian. Jaejoong merasa heran. Bukankah tadi sore Yunho terlihat cuek sejak kepulangan mereka dari rumah sakit?

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu, kau belum makan bukan?" belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan itu, Yunho sudah menarik tangannya menuju ruang makan. Jaejoong tak menolak namun Jaejoong bingung akan sikap Yunho sekarang ini.

"Duduklah.." Yunho mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah Ia persilahkan untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong-pun duduk disana. Setelahnya, Yunho duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong nampak diam saja, dia masih bingung dengan semua ini. Apa maksud Yunho berbuat baik seperti ini padanya? Memang sikap Yunho sudah lebih baik di bandingkan dulu saat Jaejoong pertama kali pindah di rumah Yunho ini.

"Aku membuatkan sup untukmu, aku memasukkan sosis dan baso kedalam supnya itu. Bukankah kau suka sosis?" ucap Yunho sambil menuangkan sup itu kedalam mangkok kecil dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong. "Makanlah," ucap Yunho setelahnya.

Yunho tersenyum lebih lembut pada Jaejoong kala Jaejoong tak juga menyentuh sup buatannya itu. "Kau harus makan yang banyak mulai sekarang, aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu dan uri baby." ucap Yunho begitu lembut sambil tersenyum manis. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya tersentuh akan kata-kata yang Yunho ucapkan barusan.

"Ma..maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan bingung. "Bukankah kau menolak kehadiran bayi dalam perutku." ucap Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Jae.." Yunho segera meraih tangan Jaejoong lalu menggenggamnya. "Aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai hal itu, kenapa kau berfikir bahwa aku menolak kehadiran bayi kita?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti akan jalan pikiran Jaejoong.

"Ja..jadi kau menerima bayiku ini?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya. Yunho mengangguk pasti.

"Aku yang sudah membuatmu hamil, aku akan bertanggung jawab.." ucapan Yunho barusan membuat Jaejoong terharu. Ia tak menyangka kalau Yunho akan menerima bayinya.

"Gomawo, Yunh.." ucap Jaejoong hampir menangis. Namun Ia menahannya. "Aku kira kau tak akan bertanggung jawab, melihatmu yang terkesan cuek saat pulang dari rumah sakit sore tadi." ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Mianhe, aku hanya terlalu kaget tadi. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku merasa belum siap pada awalnya. Tapi.. setelah aku pikir, sebagai seorang lelaki sudah seharusnya aku bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu." ucap Yunho menjelaskan. "Aku akan berusaha menjadi Appa yang baik untuk uri baby, dan.. suami yang baik untukmu." imbuh Yunho setelahnya.

"Yunh.." Jaejoong terharu sekali lagi mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan.

"Sekarang makanlah, jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi." Jaejoong mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Dia-pun mulai menyantap sup buatan Yunho itu. Mereka-pun makan malam bersama setelahnya.

.

.

.

Kini mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah, lima belas menit yang lalu mereka baru saja menghabiskan makan malam mereka itu. Jaejoong menatap Yunho disampingnya, Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong dalam dekapannya. Jaejoong lalu memeluk Yunho dengan erat, Ia bahagia karena Yunho mau bertanggung jawab padanya.

"Mulai besok kau tak usah membereskan rumah, mencuci pakaian maupun memasak. Semua pekerjaan yang berat kau tak boleh melakukannya." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong mendongak menatap wajah suaminya itu.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti. Yunho merundukkan wajahnya untuk menatap istrinya itu. Jarak mereka begitu dekat sekarang ini.

"Tentu kau tidak boleh melakukannya karena kau sedang hamil Jae.. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada bayi kita." jawab Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Namun, dia mengerutkan keningnya kemudian.

"Lalu siapa yang akan mengerjakan semua tugas itu, Yunh?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah memesan pembantu untuk bekerja disini. Besok pagi dia akan datang untuk mulai bekerja. Dia hanya akan datang ketika aku tak ada di rumah. Dia akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya saat aku sudah pulang ke rumah." jelas Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Jadi dia tak tinggal disini?" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi. Yunho mengangguk.

"Dia hanya bekerja dari pagi hingga jam delapan malam saja."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Karena aku tak mau dia menganggu kita saat malam hari." ucap Yunho sambil menyeringai nakal lalu mencium bibir cherry istrinya itu. Jaejoong langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho dan membalas ciuman Yunho itu begitu agresif.

Yunho tersenyum senang dengan Jaejoong yang bersikap agresif seperti ini. "Kau mau melanjutkannya di kamar setelah ini?" tanya Yunho nakal. Jaejoong memukul bahu Yunho cukup keras setelah itu. Yunho meringis kesakitan dibuatnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku?" ucap Yunho tak terima.

"Kau mau membuat uri baby mati setelah itu?" ucap Jaejoong sambil merengut.

"Mianhe.. aku tidak akan melakukannya sayang. Aku hanya menggodamu saja tadi. Aku akan bersabar sampai 5 bulan ke depan untuk merasakan tubuhmu lagi." ucap Yunho. Namun, Jaejoong masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia belum menghentikan kekesalannya.

"Kau hanya memikirkan kepuasanmu sendiri saja! Tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku!" ucap Jaejoong kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mematung bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong tadi. Apa dia begitu salah mengucapkan sesuatu tadi? Dan membuatnya begitu marah?

Yunho mengejar Jaejoong cepat.

"Sayang tunggu." ucap Yunho saat mengejar Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong tak peduli dengan Yunho yang terus memanggilnya itu. "Jae!" panggil Yunho begitu keras. Yunho berhasil menahan lengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong baru saja akan menampik tangan Yunho di lengannya, akan tetapi tidak berhasil Jaejoong lakukan karena Yunho tiba-tiba menggendongnya ala bridal style. Spontan Jaejoong segera mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho, Ia takut terjatuh.

"Ya! Turunkan aku..." rengek Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho mengabaikannya. Jaejoong berusaha memberontak dengan menggoyangkan tubuhnya itu. Untung saja Yunho kuat membawa Jaejoong sampai atas sehingga tak membuat Jaejoong terjatuh karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Ya! Aku bilang turunkan.." ucap Jaejoong lagi. Yunho-pun menurunkan Jaejoong dengan membaringkan istrinya di ranjang kamarnya. Dulu kamar itu hanya kamar miliknya akan tetapi sekarang Ia putuskan bahwa kamar ini kamarnya dan juga Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu sejak tadi untuk menurunkanku!" Jaejoong masih terlihat marah karena ulah Yunho tadi.

"Tidurlah disini bersamaku mulai hari ini.." ucap Yunho sambil menahan lengan Jaejoong yang hendak keluar dari kamar itu. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Dia mematung diam di tempatnya. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang lalu mencium tengkuk Jaejoong berkali-kali. "Mianhe.. Jika perkataanku tadi menyinggungmu sayang.. aku minta maaf, kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Yunho sambil mencium cuping hidung Jaejoong sehingga membuat Jaejoong kegelian karenanya.

"Hentikanhh.. itu geli Yunh.." ucap Jaejoong. Yunho-pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya. Jaejoong nampak masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yunho yang melihatnya jadi gemas dan ingin memakan bibir itu segera.

"Auw.." Jaejoong menjerit kesakitan karena barusaja Yunho menggigit hidung mancungnya. Yunho segera berlari menghindari Jaejoong yang sepertinya akan mengamuk setelah ini.

"Ya! Yunho mau lari kemana kau?" murka Jaejoong lalu mengejar Yunho. Jaejoong mengambil benda-benda di sekitarnya untuk di lemparkan kearah Yunho. Tentu itu bukan benda berbahaya yang akan mencelakakan Yunho nantinya. Hanya beberapa bantal yang Jaejoong lempar kepada Yunho.

Jaejoong berhasil menangkap suaminya lalu memukul Yunho berkali-kali dengan bantal dengan sekuat tenaga. Yunho merasa benar-benar kalah dan lelah. Akhirnya Yunho menyerah dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang karena kelelahan.

"Ampun Jae.. Aku tak akan seperti itu lagi.." ucap Yunho sambil mengatur nafasnya. Jaejoong hanya berkacak pinggang sambil melihat suaminya yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Awas minggir aku juga mau istirahat!" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Yunho tersenyum lalu menyiapkan bantal untuk Jaejoong. Karena bantal mereka bertebaran di lantai karena ulah Jaejoong sebelumnya.

"Tidurlah sayang.." ucap Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

.

.

.

4 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

"Suie.. Jangan lari-lari terus, umma tidak bisa mengejarmu sayang." ucap Jaejoong pada putranya yang berumur tiga tahun. Putranya itu terlihat sangat aktif bahkan kelewat aktif. Sampai detik ini pun putranya masih asyik bermain bola padahal ini sudah malam.

"Suie macih ingin main bola umma.." ucapnya agak lantang. Suie atau Junsu terlihat tengah asik berlari-larian di ruang tengah bermain bola. Jaejoong terlihat kualahan mengurusi anak pertamanya itu. Sungguh bandel dan susah diatur, itulah Jung Junsu.

"Tapi ini sudah malam sayang, Suie harus tidur ne? Bukankah besok Suie harus sekolah?" bujuk Jaejoong lagi. Tapi sepertinya Junsu mengabaikan kata-kata ummanya barusan. Dia masih asyik berlarian kesana kemari menggiring bola.

"Umma cepat tangkap bolanya Suie.." ucapnya pada sang umma namun Jaejoong hanya diam menonton dan menghela nafas beratnya saja sedari tadi.

"Umma tidak bisa, umma-kan sedang bawa dede bayi.." jawab Jaejoong.

"Tidak cellu.." Junsu menimpali.

"Hati-hati sayang nanti kena guci kesayangan umma.." Jaejoong selalu khawatir jika bola Junsu mengenai guci kesayangannya. Dia takut guci itu pecah, karena guci itu hanya ada satu dan sangat langka.

Habis sudah kesabaran Jaejoong untuk menasehati putra pertamanya itu, Ia sudah lelah dan Ia-pun memilih untuk duduk di sofa saja. Jaejoong menengok kearah belakang. Kenapa suaminya dari tadi tidak selesai juga? Apa yang mereka lakukan disana?

"Yunh... kenapa lama sekali? Suie susah sekali diatur, dia tidak mau berhenti main bola juga.." teriak Jaejoong dari ruang tengah.

"Iya sayang.. Minnie masih belum selesai poopnya." jawab Yunho dari dalam kamar mandi. Tepatnya kini Yunho sedang menemani putranya berada di toilet untuk buang air besar. "Minnie sudah keluar belum?" tanya Yunho pada sang anak.

"Uhhhh... cucah Appa.. tidak bica kelual.." ucap Minnie - putra kedua Yunho dan Jaejoong. Usianya kini baru dua tahun. Mendengar jawaban Minnie, Yunho hanya mengangguk dan menghela nafasnya. Sudah 15 menit yang lalu dia berada di dalam kamar mandi menemani putranya hingga sekarang.

"Kalau sudah selesai Minnie bilang ne, sama Appa?" Minnie mengangguk lucu setelahnya. Yunho mengacak rambut Minnie atau Changmin kemudian. Ia terlihat gemas dengan putranya satu ini.

PRANK

"Ahhhhhhh Yunnieeeee.." teriak Jaejoong, Yunho segera berlari saat itu juga ke ruang tengah dan meninggalkan Changmin - putranya begitu saja.

"Ada apa Boo?" tanya Yunho tergesa-gesa saat sampai di tempat istrinya itu.

"Hwaa..Yunnie..guci kesayanganku pecah terkena bola Suie.." Jaejoong mengadu sambil menangis. Yunho bingung saat ini, susah sudah jika istrinya sudah menangis seperti ini. Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong lalu menenangkan istrinya itu.

"Iya nanti Yunnie belikan yang baru untukmu ne? Berhenti menangis sayang. Lihatlah Suie terlihat ketakutan karena kau berteriak begitu kencang tadi.." ucap Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong yang tengah menangis.

Junsu hanya melihat kedua orangtuanya itu. Terlihat ummanya tengah menangis di pelukan appanya kini. Mata Junsu terlihat berkaca-kaca karena ketakutan dan setelahnya Junsu menangis keras.

"Hwaaa..." Yunho segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah putranya yang kini tengah menangis. Dia melepaskan Jaejoong dari pelukannya dan segera menghampiri Junsu yang tengah menangis. Dia menggendong Junsu segera untuk menenangkannya.

"Sttt.. Kenapa anak appa menangis ne?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelap airmata di pipi chubby putranya itu.

"Suie takut umma memalahi Suie appa.." ucapnya. Yunho kemudian mencium puncak kepala Junsu.

"Tidak umma tidak marah dengan Suie kok," ucap Yunho kemudian Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan memohon. Ia memohon pada istrinya untuk tidak memarahi Junsu - bagaimana-pun Junsu hanya anak kecil.

Jaejoong hanya cemberut menanggapi itu, dia masih kesal dengan Junsu. "Boo.." panggil Yunho dengan tatapan memohon tapi Jaejoong masih terlihat enggan. Satu masalah belum selesai kini bertambah satu masalah lagi untuk Yunho.

"Appaaaa... Minnie cudah celecaaaai..." teriak Minnie dari dalam kamar mandi. Hampir saja Yunho melupakan putranya yang masih di kamar mandi saat ini. Yunho segera menghampiri Jaejoong dengan Junsu masih di gendongannya. Junsu mengeratkan lengannya di leher Yunho karena takut pada Jaejoong.

"Boo ayolah.. aku janji akan membelikan guci yang lebih bagus dari itu.." bujuk Yunho memohon akhirnya Jaejoong-pun luluh. Yunho memberikan Junsu pada Jaejoong untuk di gendong.

"Umma tidak marah chagi.. umma hanya kaget tadi, sini sama umma.." ucap Jaejoong dan Junsu-pun mau di gendong oleh Jaejoong. Setelahnya Yunho berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk mengurusi anak mereka satunya lagi.

...

Jaejoong membawa Junsu ke kamarnya lalu menidurkan putranya.

"Sekarang Suie bobo ne?" ucap Jaejoong. Junsu mengangguk. Untuk menidurkan Junsu itu hal mudah, karena Junsu bisa cepat tidur. Hanya saja jika sudah keasyikan main bola Junsu memang susah di ajak untuk melakukan hal lain. Putranya ini memang gemar sekali bermain bola dan Junsu pernah mengatakan pada orangtuanya kalau dia ingin menjadi pemain bola jika besar nanti.

Tak lama kemudian Yunho datang dengan Changmin berada di gendongannya. Lalu Yunho menurunkan Changmin di ranjang yang bertuliskan 'Minnie' dikepala ranjang tersebut. Ranjang itu berada di samping ranjang Junsu - Hyungnya Changmin. Junsu dan Changmin - mereka masih dalam satu kamar, hanya berbeda ranjang. Itu karena Junsu ketika tidur suka bergerak-gerak kesana kemari tak bisa diam. Tidurnya banyak gaya sehingga Jaejoong-pun memberikan kasur di bawah ranjang Junsu. Takut jika sewaktu-waktu Junsu terjatuh dari ranjang, itu tidak akan membuat Junsu kesakitan jika dibawahnya ada sebuah kasur yang melindunginya.

"Boo, Minnie dia sembelit lagi." ucap Yunho.

"Itu karena Minnie akhir-akhir ini makannya tidak terkontrol, aku akan lebih mengontrolnya lagi dan memberitahukan bibi Lee untuk memasak yang lebih banyak mengandung serat." ujar Jaejoong pada suaminya. Jaejoong masih berada di samping Junsu menemani buah hatinya tidur. Changmin - bocah berumur dua tahun itu masih belum memejamkan matanya sama sekali.

"Minnie tidur ne?" ucap Yunho lembut pada Changmin. Namun Changmin menggeleng, dia terlihat imut sekali apalagi sekarang Changmin sedang mengemut jempolnya kala menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu kebiasaan Changmin - dia suka sekali mengemut jempolnya sendiri.

"Minnie mau cucu umma.." ucap Changmin memberitahu. Changmin memang mempunyai kebiasaan minum susu satu sampai dua gelas sebelum tidur. Dia tidak akan tidur jika belum minum susu kesukaannya.

"Appa akan buatkan Minnie susu coklat. Minnie tunggu disini, ne?" Yunho baru saja akan keluar dari kamar itu tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar Changmin berucap.

"Minnie mau minum cucu umma bukan cucu botol, Minnie tidak mauuuu." ternyata Changmin mengerti akan yang di ucapkan Yunho barusan. Yunho-pun menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong mau tak mau harus beranjak dari posisinya dan menghampiri Changmin.

"Minnie-kan sudah besar, Minnie sebentar lagi punya dede bayi lho.." ucapan Jaejoong itu memberitahukan Changmin agar putranya jangan lagi menyusu padanya. Jaejoong memang seorang namja dan tak bisa memberikan asi seperti ibu pada umumnya. Namun dada Jaejoong yang cukup besar bisa untuk menyusui anak-anaknya itu termasuk suaminya.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, itu pertanda Changmin menolak. Dia masih ingin menyusu pada ibunya sekarang ini. "Yunh, kita bawa Minnie dan Suie ke kamar kita saja. Aku sudah lelah ingin istirahat, dengan begitu aku bisa sambil menyusui Minnie." ucap Jaejoong pada suaminya. Yunho mengangguk mengerti setelahnya.

Yunho membawa Junsu di gendongannya dan Jaejoong membawa Changmin. Tapi Jaejoong tak menggendong Changmin, dia hanya menuntun Changmin saja. Dia sudah lelah seharian menemani dua putranya bermain. Kehamilannya yang berusia tujuh bulan itu mengurangi ruang geraknya. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi bergerak cepat seperti sedia kala sebelum dirinya hamil. Jaejoong tengah hamil anak ke tiga saat ini. Mereka berharap bahwa anak ke tiga mereka nanti adalah seorang anak perempuan, Jaejoong sangat menginginkan itu.

...

Sampai-lah mereka di kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong, semenjak kehamilan Jaejoong itu mereka menempati kamar lantai bawah begitupun kamar anak mereka. Itu untuk memudahkan Jaejoong nantinya karena Yunho tak mau Jaejoong capek naik turun tangga dan itupun tak baik untuk kehamilan Jaejoong sendiri.

Junsu, Changmin di baringkan diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Changmin tidur di samping Jaejoong karena saat ini Changmin akan menyusu pada Jaejoong.

...

Yunho terlihat menatap putra keduanya yang tengah lahap meminum susu ummanya itu. Yunho menatap lapar Jaejoong saat itu juga, semenjak kehadiran dua buah hati mereka jatah Yunho-pun sangat berkurang. Sangat sekali. Sudah lama Ia tak menyusu pada Jaejoong juga. Hihihi

Jaejoong menatap curiga pada suaminya itu. "Yunh kau kenapa? Sedari tadi ku perhatiakan kau senyum-senyum sendiri." tanya Jaejoong. Yunho seketika menghentikan khayalan kotornya itu.

"Boo aku juga mau.." ucap Yunho dengan ekspresi aegyonya. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah kekanakan suaminya itu.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingungu.

"I..tu.." Yunho menunjuk Changmin. Jaejoong mendeatglare Yunho setelahnya.

"Pleasee.. sekali ini saja Boojae, aku sangat merindukanmu." ucap Yunho merajuk. Jaejoong merasa kasihan pada suaminya itu, dia sudah bekerja keras selama ini. Sepulang dari kantor Yunho masih bisa membantunya untuk mengurusi anak-anak mereka yang masih balita itu.

"Araso.." ucap Jaejoong kemudian. Seketika Yunho tersenyum senang.

"Gomawo Boojae."

...

Changmin sudah terlelap sepuluh menit yang lalu dan kini Yunho bisa leluasa dengan Jaejoong. Mereka memilih kamar tamu untuk di gunakan mereka bercinta.

...

Ke esokan harinya,

Setiap pagi bibi Lee akan datang membantu Jaejoong untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi dan membereskan rumah ketika Jaejoong harus pergi mengantar Junsu ke taman kanak-kanak. Kini keluarga kecil Jung ini sedang berada di dalam mobil untuk pergi ke sekolah Junsu. Changmin - dia ikut bersama dengan mereka. Jaejoong tak bisa meninggalkan Changmin di rumah bersama bibi Lee. Jaejoong terlalu khawatir dengan anak-anaknya, dia tidak bisa jauh dari mereka.

"Boo, apa perlu aku menyewa baby sitter untuk membantumu mengurusi Junsu dan Changmin?" tanya Yunho. Mereka sudah di dalam mobil untuk siap berangkat menuju sekolah Junsu. Kegiatan ini rutin dilakukan oleh Yunho sebelum Ia pergi menuju tempat kerjanya.

Jaejoong menoleh pada suaminya. "Tidak apa-apa aku masih kuat untuk menjaga mereka. Lagi pula Junsu kan sekolah hanya beberapa jam saja, itu tidak membuatku kecapean. Kau tak usah khawatir sayang." jawab Jaejoong memberitahukan suaminya. Ia tahu bahwa suaminya itu mengkhawatirkan kondisinya dan juga bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya itu.

"Baiklah jika kau sudah berkata seperti itu aku menurut saja, jika kau berubah pikiran katakan saja padaku ne?" Jaejoong mengangguk sembari tersenyum hangat setelahnya.

Sampailah mereka berempat di tempat Junsu sekolah. Junsu dan Changmin sudah ada di samping Jaejoong tengah berdiri saat ini.

"Aku berangkat Boo.." ucap Yunho pamit. Jaejoong mengangguk.

CUP

Yunho tak lupa untuk memberikan ciuman di bibir istrinya sebelum dia pergi untuk bekerja. Jaejoong tahu kebiasaan Yunho itu. Padahal Jaejoong sudah mengatakan berkali-kali padanya untuk tidak menciumnya di depan umum tapi Yunho tak pernah mendengarkan apa katanya.

"Minnie, Suie appa berangkat dulu ne?" ucap Yunho pada kedua putranya yang masih kecil-kecil itu. Mereka hanya menanggapi omongan Yunho dengan mengangguk kecil. "Jangan terlalu merepotkan umma ne? Suie harus bisa jaga umma dan Minnie untuk appa, janji?" ucap Yunho di hadapan Junsu. Junsu mengangguk kemudian mereka melakukan high five setelahnya.

...

Changmin memang belum resmi masuk ke taman kanak-kanak dimana Junsu sekolah. Tapi Changmin selalu ikut Hyung-nya bersekolah, dia kadang ikut masuk kedalam kelas hyung-nya untuk sekedar ikur belajar bersama. Jaejoong memperbolehkan Changmin masuk ke dalam kelas asalkan Changmin tidak menganggu dalam proses belajar mengajar dikelas itu. Changmin terlihat pintar dalam menghitung dan alpabet karena Changmin sering mengikuti kelas hyung-nya itu sehingga dia sudah pintar dalam hal tersebut di usianya.

.

.

.

2 BULAN KEMUDIAN

Jaejoong sudah memasuki bulan ke sembilan masa kehamilannya. Yunho sudah mempersiapkan semua kebutuhan untuk istrinya melahirkan nanti. Kini mereka tinggal dirumah orangtua Yunho, karena umma Yunho yang memintanya sendiri. Semenjak hadirnya Junsu - cucu pertamanya. Umma Yunho sudah bersikap baik kepada Jaejoong dan menerima Jaejoong sebagai menantunya. Mereka semua terlihat bahagia. Saat sedang bercanda diruang keluarga, Jaejoong merasa sakit diperutnya. Awalnya Jaejoong mengabaikan sakitnya itu dan menganggapnya mungkin hanya kontraksi biasa.

Yunho melihat keadaan istrinya yang seperti menahan kesakitan, tadi sore istrinya itu terlihat baik-baik saja dan masih bisa tertawa bersama.

"Boo, kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"A..aku, perutku sakit Yun.." jawab Jaejoong sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang perutnya.

"Apa ini sudah waktunya?" sambung umma Yunho yang juga melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang kesakitan.

"Sepertinya kau akan melahirkan Boo, Kita kerumah sakit sekarang juga.." Yunho langsung menggendong istrinya untuk menuju mobil.

"Appa tolong siapkan mobil sekarang juga! Umma ambil tas yang berisi pakaian Jaejoong dilemari!" ucap Yunho panik.

Appa Yunho langsung menuju bagasi mobil dan umma Yunho pergi kekamar anaknya untuk mengambil tas yang sudah berisikan baju-baju Jaejoong tersebut. Sedangkan Junsu dan Changmin - mereka ditinggal berdua diruang keluarga. Mereka hanya memandangi aktivitas orang-orang dewasa disekitarnya dengan bingung, mereka belum mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Yunho langsung membawa istrinya masuk kedalam mobil beserta juga dirinya. Appa Yunho yang mengendarai mobi itu. Umma Yunho yang juga cemas hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan menantunya. Umma Yunho pergi keruang dimana Junsu dan Changmin berada. Dia mengajak Junsu dan Changmin untuk ikut dengannya, umma Yunho memakai mobil lainnya untuk pergi kerumah sakit menyusul mereka.

Sesampainya disana, terlihat Yunho dan suaminya yang sedang menunggu proses persalinan Jaejoong. Dilihatnya Yunho, dia terlihat paling cemas diantara mereka. Umma Yunho menepuk bahu anaknya itu.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Ini merupakan yang ke tiga kalinya untuk Jaejoong. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya." ucap Umma Yunho menenangkan anaknya.

"Umma kenapa?" tanya Suie.

"Umma sedang melahirkan sekarang, Suie dan Minnie sebentar lagi punya adik bayi." jawab Appa Yunho.

"Holle akhirnya su-ie punya adek bayi.." ucap Junsu girang. Minnie tesenyum manis mendengar kabar tersebut.

Satu jam telah berlalu namun proses kelahiran anak ketiga Yunho dan Jaejoong belum juga selesai. Junsu dan Changmin sudah tidur dipangkuan Umma dan Appa Yunho karena ini sudah sangat malam.

"Umma, Appa pulanglah dulu. Kalian pasti lelah, istirahatlah dirumah.." kata Yunho pada orangtuanya.

"Ya sudah kami pulang dulu, jika Jaejoong sudah melahirkan beritahu kami." kata Appa Yunho. Yunho mengangguk mengerti. Umma dan Appa Yunho pulang beserta juga Junsu dan Changmin. Yunho terus berdoa untuk keselamatan istrinya. Selama 30 menit dia menunggu sendirian. Saat dirinya sedang terpejam sambil memanjatkan doa terdengarlah suara tangisan bayi dari dalam sana. Yunho langsung tersentak kaget dan berdiri setelahnya.

"Anakku sudah lahir.. terimakasih Tuhan." tak lupa Yunho untuk mengucap syukur.

Keluarlah seorang dokter dari ruangan dimana Jaejoong melakukan persalinan.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya dok?" tanya Yunho langsung saat Dokter itu baru keluar.

"Baik.. mereka semua selamat dan bayinya juga sehat.." Yunho senang mendengar berita tersebut.

"Apa saya bisa menemui istri dan anak kami sekarang juga?" tanya Yunho lagi pada sang Dokter.

Dokterpun mengangguk untuk mengiyakan itu. Saat Yunho hendak masuk Yunho kembali memanggil Dokter itu lagi.

"Dokter.." panggil Yunho. Doktet itu menoleh.

"Anak saya lelaki atau perempuan?" Yunho hampir saja lupa menanyakan hal ini.

Dokter itu tersenyum kemudian menjawab "Perempuan.." Yunho menanggapinya dengan senyuman setelah mendengar jawaban dokter barusan.

"Ne, gomawo.." Yunho sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada dokter itu. Yunho langsung masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang masih terbaring lemas.

"Boo Gomawo sudah memberikanku anak yang lucu.."

CUP

Yunho mengecup kening istri yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Yunh." panggil Jaejoong masih lemas.

"Maaf, saya membawa bayi anda." kata sang suster tiba-tiba dan menyerahkan bayi itu pada Yunho.

"Jung Jiyeol kau terlihat sangat canti seperti ummamu.." ucap Yunho saat melihat putrinya itu. Yunho lalu mencium Jiyeol dengan sayang.

CUP

Yunho mengecup puncak kepala bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya.

"Boo kau mau menggendongnya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu Yunho menyerahkan Jiyeol pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat anak ketiganya telah lahir kedunia dan anak mereka adalah perempuan. Lengkaplah sudah. Kemudian Jaejoong - diapun melakukan hal sama seperti yang dilakukan Yunho tadi yaitu mencium kening anaknya.

...

Semua keluarga sudah diberitahukan kalau Jaejoong sudah melahirkan dengan selamat. Kedua orangtua Yunho datang satu jam yang lalu dan Appa Kim-pun datang untuk menjenguk anaknya sekaligus cucunya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang didalam ruangan Jaejoong saat ini, mereka hanya berdua saja. Semua orang tua mereka sedang berada diruangan khusus bayi untuk melihat cucu mereka tentunya.

"Boo.."

"Hmm.." jawab Jaejoong hanya dengan bergumam saja.

"Aku mencintaimu.." ungkap Yunho pada sang istri.

"Huh, gombal.." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Beneran.. You're My Destiny in My Life Boo.. Saranghae.." ucap Yunho dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"And.. My Destiny is Love U Yunnie.. Nado Saranghae.." jawab Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum BooJaenya mengatakan hal itu, Yunho lansung mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong. Belum sempat tertempel ada seseorang yang menganggu kemesraan mereka berdua.

"Ehem ehem.."

Yunho menoleh dan ternyata mereka adalah...

"Hehehe.. Kalian kapan datangnya?" tanya Yunho sedikit salah tingkah dan menggaruk-garukkan bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sedangkan Jaejoong - dia tersenyum malu.

"Kami sudah dari tadi ada disini," jawab Appa Yunho.

"Jangan bermesraan di rumah sakit, nanti saja ketika kalian sudah dirumah.." kata Appa Kim - ayah Jaejoong.

"Ne Appa mianhe.." Yunho hanya bisa menjawab demikian untuk menanggapi perkataan ayahnya dan ayah mertuanya barusan.

"Kau ini kebiasaan sekali Yunho, kau tak ingat 2 tahun yang lalu kau kepergok bermesraan oleh suster dirumah sakit ini." kali ini Umma Yunho yang berbicara.

"Jangan bicarakan itu Umma, itu sangat memalukan.." kata Yunho menanggapi.

Saat mereka semua sedang berbincang seru, masuklah seorang suster yang membawa Jiyeol.

"Maaf, ini bayi anda Nyonya Jung.." suster itu memberikan bayi itu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengendong putrinya itu.

"Umma Suie ingin liat dedek bayi.." kata Junsu pada Jaejoong.

"Minnie mau liat..mau liat.. umma.." ucap Changmin tak sabaran.

"Yun.. Jiyeol tertawa lihat ini.." Jaejoong sangat senang saat Jiyeol tertawa lucu. Mereka semua melihat itu.

"Kita harus buat syukuran setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit.." ucap Appa Yunho.

"Ne aku sudah merencanakan itu.." kata Yunho.

"Apa kalian sudah cukup dengan tiga anak?" tanya Appa Kim.

"Itu... jika kami masih mampu membuatnya, aku masih ingin menambah momongan." jawab Yunho. "Aku menginginkan 22 anak lagi.." lanjutnya kemudian. Jaejoong kaget suaminya mengatakan hal itu.

"Yunnie! Kau mau mencoba membunuhku?" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tidak Boo.. aku hanya becanda..." ucap Yunho segera. Tapi sebenarnya Yunho memang ingu memiliki anak yang lebih banyak lagi. Impiannya adalah mempunyai 25 anak dari Jaejoong. Namun sepertinya keinginannya harus dikubur dalam-dalam. Jaejoong terlihat tak mungkin memberikannya anak sebanyak itu karena Jaejoong-pun manusia biasa yang tak mungkin bisa melahirkan anak sebanyak itu. Kecuali Jaejoong bisa memberikannya empat anak sekaligus dalam sekali melahirkan mungkin itu bisa terjadi.

"Hahahaha..." semua orang tertawa mendengar ungkapan Yunho yang menginginkan 22 anak lagi dari istrinya itu. Yunho memang aneh, kenapa dia menginginkan anak sebanyak itu? Bukankah tiga-pun sudah sangat cukup dan melelahkan untuk mengurusi mereka yang masih sangat kecil-kecil?

...

**E.N.D**

"Cerita ini berbeda diawal dari sebelumnya yang pernah aku post di tahun 2011, bagaimana? Apa ini bisa mengganti Epilogue TEARS? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membuat epilogue Tears, sorry. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan diri untuk me-review"


End file.
